Chibs This Life Tig
by Captain Riley
Summary: Clay's brother's in prison, so his niece decides that it's time to come back to the only family that's left for her. The Brothers have always known her, she's family, but she's not a child anymore. This life brings a whole new meaning to life or death and she's gotta live this life till she dies. But, she doesn't have to live it alone. [Chibs Telford x [Reader]/OC x Tig Trager]
1. The King Is Dead

[Name] Morrow was the only living child to the President of the SOA located in Modesto California and his current location was the big house. He and a few of his boys were caught smuggling and ended up doing some pretty hard time.

Seems like the law hadn't had a big enough payoff this time - shame really.

That's why [Name] Morrow currently found herself in the middle of the SOA club house parking lot in Charming. She had phoned her aunt Gemma about two hours ago telling her that she needed a place now that her daddy was up in the Pen for the next at least 15 years of her life.

So much for setting the recorder straight this time round.

[Name] was left with her daddy's bike since he was put up - and boy was it a nice one. A 1993 slick black Harley Davidson with a back mount for the person riding bitch. She remembered the first time she ever road it - she was four years old and she remembered the feeling she had going up and down the countryside on the back, her feet weren't even long enough to reach the bottom so she had to wrap them around her daddy's waist to hang on.

A small smile came to her lips as she remembered - but it quickly faded.

She sighed deeply, knowing that the Brothers were all inside, their bikes parked outside told her that. She rolled her neck and kicked one leg over the bike and hung her helmet over the handlebars.

"Better now than never." she muttered to herself.

Walking across the parking lot she made her way to the door of the building and couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. It had been well over a good six years since she had seen everyone - she was twenty-three as of this year.

Pressing her lips together she blew out the air from her lungs and turned the nob of the door before walking inside. Her large steel-toed boots sounded on the floor as she walked through the front door and what voices she had heard buzzing about inside had all hushed when they seen her standing there dressed in leather and black.

Her open long sleeve HD jacket hung open and exposed her Ozzy shirt, along with the Reaper necklace that her father had given her that hung around her neck. She looked at everyone and they all seemed to look back at her. Her hands were stuffed in her jacket pocket as her eyes slowly slid over everyone in the room.

A man that had longer hair and shades on the top of his head was sitting on a couch looking at her rather shocked. A young red head boy - or what he blonde, she couldn't really tell - was looking at her as if he seen a ghost, he was standing by a pool table. Another man stood there with him, he had dark and short curly hair.

Then there was an older man who was using an oxygen tank was sitting at a table next to a slightly younger looking man whom she recognized right away.

"I'm guessing Aunt Gemma didn't inform you I was coming?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

The man whom she recognized only broke out into a large smile and laughed loudly as he went to stand up and approached her, holding open his arms for a hug, which she gave him.

"It's good to see you again, Doc."

"Just wish it was on better terms, Uncle Clay."

Clay pulled away from her and looked her over, not as happy looking as he was prior to the hug. She was right, it had been too long since he last seen her and she was only here now because of what happened with his brother down south. Clay sighed deeply and shook his head, his hands resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your dad. I don't know what my brother was thinking."

"He obviously wasn't - we both know that."

Clay nodded, knowing that this was a mistake that could have been easily avoided had it not been for sloppy work. Removing his arms from her shoulders and allowing them to fall to the ground and couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"I'm still glad you're here. Gemma did tell me you were coming, I just wasn't expecting you this soon."

"Hey Clay, whose this?"

The man with the brown hair that was by the pool table asked as he walked up next to Clay. He was only about half a head taller than her, putting him somewhere around the six foot area - herself being about five eight.

"Tigs - this here's my niece [Name] Morrow, don't tell me you don't remember her?"

Tigs seemed rather baffled as he looked between Clay and [Name] and then his eyes landing on [Name] again with a smirk upon his lips.

"No shit? It's been a long time since I last seen you. You were a kid the last time I seen you."

"Yeah, and the last time I see you, you had your head between some Crow Eater's legs about ready to pass out over there on that bar." she said, giving her head a motion toward the bar counter round the corner.

Clay broke out laughing, along with the younger man in the back who still stood there with the pool stick in his hands. Tigs didn't seem to know what to do after such a bold comment besides looking at her rather wide eyed before breaking out in a smile himself.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten me, either." Tigs joked, that smile plastered widely across his face.

The other man who was on the couch came walking up and stopped at her side between Tigs and herself. She turned to look at him as he looked up at him, him being around the same height as Tigs.

"This here is Chibs, you remember him?" Clay asked, wondering what type of comment she'd give next.

"Depends, was he the one motorboating two of the Crow Eater's on the couch or was that just my imagination?"

"Well, she's not wrong there. Sounds like you." Clay said as he laughed and patted [Name]'s shoulder.

"You got a lotta nerve sayin' all this not moments of walkin' in thru tha' there door."

[Name] raised a brow, she had completely forgotten all about his accent and boy was it something that sent a chill down her spine. [Name] slowly shook her head as she inhaled deeply through gritted teeth and with raised brows as she looked his way.

"Sorry man, can't help it, it's just the Morrow in me."

Chibs scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a quick look down at his boots before looking over to Tigs and then Clay.

"So, why is she her'?" Chibs asked the question they all wanted to know about.

Clay's smile faded and was replaced with his rather serious demeanor.

"Her daddy's in the PIN for getting caught smuggling guns - he's doing some hard time this time. So, she here's gonna be staying with us for the long haul, best get use to seeing her round - oh, and getting along with everyone would be wise too, Doc."

Clay said, turning toward his niece at the last bit. She just shrugged again and put that pretty innocent girl smile back in place.

"Not my fault that their last impressions were bad ones."

Oh yes, her time here was going to be a joyful one indeed.


	2. The Only Song

There was a reason why this club ran as smooth as it did, and that was the respect that they all had for one another. Like a true family even though they were not bonded by Blood at least not all of them they acted as if they were bonded by something much stronger than blood, and that was something only family could understand.

"So, your old man's really in the PEN for good this time?" Half-Sac asked.

They had all gathered around the bar counter and we're enjoying some drinks among each other's company. They wanted to reconnect with Clay's niece as much as possible since it had been so long since they had last seen her.

"Right. Apparently dad got lazy and didn't double-check that his men were paying off the cops the amount that was agreed. Once that fell through unknown to him they were rated at their warehouse and everyone that was involved was arrested."

"Jesus Christ!" Tig spoke up.

The information seemed to hit the Brotherhood a rather hard. She didn't know if it was from her father's mistake, or the fact that she knew that her uncle Clay was in charge of running guns as well and just the thought of that happening to them took them enough to make them think about the what-ifs.

"They're hitting it hard this time as well. They didn't even give him a bath so he can't post and get out even if he wanted to. On top of that he's facing $50,000 in felony fees and looking up to a maximum of 15 years as it stands. If he gets the maximum he'll be in his sixties by the time he's released."

She finished up saying before tipping back the shot of whiskey that flowed down her throat like a sweet reminder for herself.

"Damn, I'm sorry [Name]." Juice said from his stool.

She shrugged and gave her head a slight tilt along with the motions of her shoulders as she poured herself another shot before picking it up slowly and looking at the dark liquid in the small shot glass that she held out before her face.

"There's no need to be sorry, it's not as if it's your fault. I was always taught to never apologize for anything that wasn't your fault, it's a sign of weakness."

She said as her eyes move from the shot glass to juice who gave her a shocked expression. Her I slowly move back to the shot glass that was in her hand, she knew that she sounded cold but it was what she was taught growing up. It was true apologies were a sign of weakness in the type of life that her father lived , this was what she learned firsthand.

"She's right my brother's mistake was his own and nobody else's. He became too greedy and careless from what it sounds like. We should take this as a lesson and learn from it , it's really the only thing that we can do."

Clay said from his leaning position from behind the bar. As she downed her drink once more she couldn't help but feels the eyes of the two men that sat on either side of her; Tig and Chibs.

Turning her head from side to side she looked at both men and had been proven correct. Although she was unable to see Chibs she could tell that he was looking at her by the way his head was turned. Tig on the other hand looked away slowly from her when she turned to look at him.

"You really have grown up since the last time I seen you. Nice to see you finally wised up Doc." Clay stated with a sigh.

"Wait I'm confused. Why do you keep calling her Doc?" The prospect finally spoke up.

"It's short for Doctor Feelgood."

She stated causing some of the men to raise a browser at what she meant.

"You know for the Motley Crue song Doctor Feelgood?" She added.

"Why are you nicknamed after a Motley Crue song?" Juice asked.

"It's was the only song that could put her to sleep in the car as a baby." Clay stated. "Her mom and dad would drive around the block for hours on end until her dad one day decided to play his Motley Crue CD and as soon as that song came on I would go right to sleep. No other song would do it for her but that one."

Clay said with a smirk upon his lips more than likely thinking back to the days when he was first told about the whole Motley Crue incident.

"Wow that's pretty cool actually." Juice said with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"Yeah? You think so?" She replied, a small mysterious smirk on her own lips.

"So, what does this mean for the club?" Tig asked, looking right at Clay.

Clay looked over at Tig and gave him a raised eyebrow almost as if asking him to explain himself further.

"Well, where's she staying?" Tig spoke with a shake of his head.

"Gemma more than likely will flip shit if she tries to stay at the club. I for one don't really give a shit, she's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Clay gave a wink toward his neice with the last bit which earned a smile back from her.

"Wouldn't that have to be something that you're Club votes on anyway? I'd rather not be any trouble to you guys. I could just get a motel somewhere till I plant my feet and a more stable position."

Chibs turned his head toward the woman that just spoke beside him and gave her a quick once over.

"Yer quick lass. Knowin' bout de' way de' Club works 'n all. Smart girl."

She turned her head toward Chibs and gave him a small smile of her own, her voice a bit deeper and a bit more flirtatious this time.

"That's not the only thing I'm quick at hon."

Tig gave a small sly smile himself as he hung his head a bit - this woman was indeed Clay's family.

Chibs raised eyebrows and looked rather curious yet shocked at the same time. More than likely wondering where this would lead up to if this conversation were to continue, but that conversation was cut very quickly by Clay as he cleared his throat and leaned over the bar counter drawing everyone's eyes back on him once again.

" You staying at a motel is not good for anyone. We're into some heavy shit right now and it's not safe for you to be out there with no protection. You need to be somewhere close by whether it's here at the club or back at home with Gemma and me."

"What about Jax? Does he not live with you guys anymore?"

[Name] asked. Clay only smirked and shook his head at that question.

"Naw, Jackaboy's all grown up now and he's got a wee one fur' himself."

Chibs stated causing her to drop her mouth as a quick open smile came to her face.

"No shit! For real? Jaxs is a daddy!"

Clay made a "Hmm-hm" noise and everyone else smiled.

"Gets to bring the little guy home in a few days. Gemma's gonna do a welcome home party and everything for him." Ope said with a large smile.

"Wow, I can't believe that goof's a dad." She said still smiling.


	3. Long Lost Is The Wicked

[Name] had learned a lot about what was going on around here, but still kept in the dark about official Club business seeing as how she was not a member. Clay had arranged for her to stay at the house until they could get an official vote on her staying at the club since she was so uneasy about staying with clay and Gemma.

"Just the thought of hearing family having sex is a no."

She told him that was her reason why. It cost him to laugh and carry on just as he always did whenever something funny like that was said. He enjoyed having her back up here with them, he really did but this had to be the worst timing possible for her right now.

The club and its members, all of them we're sitting around the table in the chapel holding a meeting for what was about to happen next.

"With [Name] being up here I'm worried about this whole ATF deal coming after her." Jax spoke up.

He had seen his younger cousin earlier today once he return to the club. He found them all sitting at the bar and swapping stories. The first thing that she had done when she seen him was jump up from the bar and rushed toward him only to throw her arms around his neck and put him in a tight locking hug.

They hadn't seen each other for a long time and they were closely connected to one another. Jack didn't have any other siblings or cousins besides her, so of course she felt as if she was a sister to him not just a cousin with how closely they grew up together before her dad and her decided to move down south.

"ATF is trying to get out everybody and anybody that the club knows. With her turning up at this moment it's going to look real suspicious for the feds. And I don't want her getting hurt."

"Nobody wants that Jaxs." Clay said speaking up causing everyone to agree in their own way.

"And that's why she wanted us to take a vote tonight about her staying here at the club. She wanted to stay here prior to knowing what I could tell her about what had been happening."

"Yeah, guess she'd rather hear our old people sex than her family's." Tig joked causing the Club to laugh - including Jaxs.

Clay gave Tig a knowing look of 'watch it' before his eyes landed back in the middle of the table.

"We'll get to that in a minute now, with Bobby in jail and the feds busting down our doors every other day, we've gotta do something about everything -"

Back outside the doors to the chapel as Clay called it, [Name] was walking around and exploring the old joint going over lost memories and such you could say.

As she walked along the Halls she noticed a large area of where everyone's picture was hung on the wall and it was all of them being entered into the system. She raised eyebrow wondering if this was what her father had meant when he told her that the club had been busted.

Everyone seems slightly younger in it so he figured that's what this was for. She shook her head knowing that her family was always in for trouble when it came to the law.

As she continued further down the hall they are sitting at the end of the hall where it's split off into two different directions with a beautiful blue bike. She smiled as she looked over the beautiful work of the machine. Her hands slowly touched the tip of the handle bar and made its way down and along the spedometer and down onto the seat of the bike.

She sighed deeply a feeling of logging although she would say filled her when she looked at this bike. However she was slightly startled by the opening of the chapel doors and turning to see that the club members filed out talking amongst themselves and going their own ways through the club. Some stayed and some left.

She walked back over to the doors and peered inside seeing that Clay and Tig was still sitting in the room. They both acknowledged her when she entered.

"Am I allowed to be in here?"

Were the first words that left her lips as she looks down at the table and seeing the carving of the Reaper right in the middle of it. Her eyes then came back up and looked between clay and Tig.

"Yeah it's fine." Clay motioned for her to take a seat.

She sat down next to Tig who sat next to Clay at the head of the table. She placed her hands out onto the table and cupped them together and she listened to them speak.

"Well, we have the vote on if it was okay for you to stay here at the clubhouse. With all the crazy shit that we have going on right now it's just not safe for you to stay at a motel here in town. So you can stay here for as long as needed." Clay stated.

"We gotta make sure you're protected." Tig added looking her way.

" You guys keep talking about protection as if I'm some defenseless woman. I'm not."

"We never said you were. I know you can hold your own I've seen it when you in Jack used to play fight and wrestle you kick his ass almost every time."

Clay stated from his leaned back position in his chair. Tig's hand came up and found itself on top of her left hand pulling it away from the other as he gave her a reassuring squeeze which caused her to look at their hands and then into his eyes. He had this serious demeanor about him one that she hadn't recalled seeing before since knowing him.

"This thing with the ATF has two gangs railed up and ready for blood with anyone who is even associated with SAM CROW; including families. We've seeing first-hand what these motherfuckers can do the ATF they play dirty. We just don't wanna see anymore family hurt by them."

Clay watch closely as Tig spoke to his niece. Clay's eyes wandered down-to their hands as soon as he reached out and took her into his comma Clay knew exactly where this was going.

[Name] side, showing that she wasn't happy with the situation but at the same time she understood what it was trying to say. If the ATF really was playing dirty then it was true no matter how prepared or how well one could defend themselves everyone was at target walking around out there.

Not to mention whatever this beef was between the gangs that had flooded into Charming was now on the table as well.

"Alright, sergeant I guess I'll hang low off the radar as much as possible. Thank you."

She said looking Tig in the eye. He didn't break eye contact with her - she was the one who did so also while pulling away her hand from his as she stood from the table.

"Guess I'll go and pack in my things from the back of the bike and bring them inside."

Her voice was softer now, the tiredness sinking in finally. Today had been a long day and tomorrow hadn't even begun.


	4. Are You Ready Girl

The next morning [Name] was awoken to a knocking at her door. She groaned and rolled over in bed her hair falling all over her face. She gave a long and deep sigh when the knocking continued and the person on the other side of the door refused to go away.

"Go away."

She groaned hoping that whoever it was that was stupid enough to wake her up this early in the day would take her advice and leave. But that didn't seem to be the case on this. Instead a voice sounded from the other side of the door before the handle turned and in walked the person who had so rudely awaken her from her sleep.

Tig opened the door and walked inside only to see the woman sprawled out Tangled Up in the blankets on the bed. His eyes scanned over her arm that was stretched out over her eyes and traveled downward from there seeing the rather revealing spaghetti top that she was wearing as a sleep shirt, obviously not wearing a bra underneath it.

He swallowed nervously not expecting to come into her not up around this time or expecting to find her looking like this. He cleared his throat and berated his eyes toward the window in the room which was located to the right wall across from the bed.

When he realize that his presence there went ignored he sighed and walked over to the foot of the bed leaning over and shaking her ankle that was exposed from out of the covers.

"Aye Doc, common you gotta get up."

He said while shaking her ankle and his eyes traveling up her leg to the point where the blanket covered it at the knee. He found himself wondering if she was even wearing anything below, although he quickly put that thought out of the back of his head and groaned when she gave no response to his attempts.

"Hey common!"

He raised his voice a bit this time which caused her to respond finally.

"Either shut up and join me or get the fuck out."

He was shocked taken aback as he stood back up and moved slightly away from the foot of the bed. He realize that she sounded rather groggy as she spoke so she must have still been half asleep either that or sleep talking he didn't really know which one.

What he did know however was that if he didn't get her out of bed soon Clay would be on his ass about it and that was something he didn't want to happen today.

"Hey look, Clay needs us all out in the garage for a meeting. That includes you."

Tig said as he moved from the end of the bed over to the side in which she was laying. Once he finished speaking he watched as she removed her arm from her eyes and peeked open one eye looking up at him with a large frown upon her lips.

"I'm not part of your Club, why do I have to be out there?"

Her response was Pig shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

"I'm just doing as Clay asked. I dunno anything yet, same as you."

She gave a deep sigh before grabbing the blankets and throwing them off of her flinging them to her left and falling off the edge of the bed.

Tig took a step back and looked anywhere else in the room but he could apart from her body which she quickly found out after she revealed herself that she was not naked below but instead wore a pair of extremely tiny black panties.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked up at him before proceeding to walk past him and toward her dresser which she had her duffel bag on top of. She still has yet to and pack her things and she went directly to bed last night.

She look at him from a side glance as he walked past her refusing to look at her as she stood there. Before he could leave the room she called out to him which caused him to stop.

"Don't act shy. It's not like you've never seen a woman's body before."

Tig turned quickly to look at her in the eye and she could tell that he was not happy with those words that just came from her. He shook his head a few times as if acknowledging her reply to his actions.

"Your Clay's niece - It's different."

Was all he said before turning back around and leaving the room in a hurry. She couldn't help but smile to herself she didn't mean to cause him any problems but it was just too fun to allow it to slide.

When she walked out of the club doors she noticed from the end of the parking lot that the boys were all gathered around in the garage waiting for her. She walked over after getting her clothes on and made her way straight to the garage wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Aye Aye Aye there's Sleeping Beauty. Glad you could join us."

Clay said as he held out his arms for a hug which she returned. Once they pulled away she noticed that it was Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Clay all here.

"There a reason why you wanted to see me?"

She got straight to the point she was never one to beat around the bush and Clay knew this. He sighed placing his hands on his hips and giving her that look which meant there was trouble.

"Ope and his family were seen being picked up last night by the feds."

Jax said. She took a moment and look between both Clay and Jax before turning back to Clay.

"What do the feds want with his family? Why take them? Have they done something wrong?"

"Opei wasn't in cuffs when the feds took them." Tig explained.

She turned to look at it with a baffled expression. She was extremely confused as to this whole predicament and what that meant for Opie and his family, what that meant for the Club all together.

"So wait - they're not being arrested? Then what could - "

"Protective Custody." Juice spoke up. "The feds are protecting him and his family."

She took this moment to pinch the brim of her nose. Why was Opie taken into protective custody and why are they telling her this? She hated being led on such a long detailed Adventure like this and she didn't like guessing games.

"Who is he being protected from? And why does he need protection can't we guarantee that?"

"We?" Chibs asked, curious of her usage of word play.

"Erm I mean, sorry." She said, "Even though dad never patched me, he still allowed me to roll with the Club. I'm so use to saying it it's a habit: no disrespect."

Everyone fell silent and looked at one another.

"Don't worry about it." Clay told her.

"Your old man was always like that, equality for everyone is what he always used to say." He continued, " But the feds are protecting him because he's a rat."

"I still don't believe it. Not for a second." Jax said.

"Believe it or not we gotta take precautions brother'a." Chibs said.

"He's right. It's as we said this morning, until we know for sure - he ratted on Bobby." Tig said.

[Name] rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She shifted her way to one side of her leg which gave her a rather intimidating look as she lolled her head to the side to look at Clay.

"Okay, so Op - the big older brother like guy of mine that I use to have up my ass while I ran around town playing protecting me when I was little. The big teddy bear of a man. He's a rat?" She shook her head. "I'm with Jax, I don't believe it."

Jax couldn't help but allow a small smile to slip up on his lips. He knew that her and Opie had a standing friendship like himself and we had. It was good to hear those words coming from her, seeing that she hadn't lost faith in Opie after all these years.

"Well, believe it sista. Cause you're gonna be extremely careful around him from now on if he ever gets back." Clay spoke in the dangerously low tone voice of his as he leaned in toward her.

"So this is what you woke me up for - to tell me you think Opei is a rat? Fuck, I'm going back to bed."

But before she could leave Clay spoke up again.

"No that's not the only reason why I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you a question."

She gave a small eye roll with her back turned slightly to Clay so he wouldn't see it.

"Alright, what?"

"How good are you with cars?"


	5. Our Demons

When Gemma pulled up to the Teller-Morrow garage and got out of her car she hadn't expected to see her niece in a workers outfit working on some of the cars that were inside.

This was rather baffling to her as she walked into the office and found Tig in there looking for some paperwork for a car that they were working on.

"Oh hey Gemma, do you have paperwork on the 93' we've got out there?"

"What's [Name] doing out there working? Does Clay know about this?"

She asked rather Huffy as she threw her purse down into the seat next to the desk and rummage through the paperwork that was on the folder in the filing cabinet behind her, no where close to where Tig was looking.

"Clay actually put her out there. He figured that if she's staying she can help bring in a little bit of cash flow."

He said with his arms crossed and peering through the open blinds of the window that led through to the garage. He watched as [Name] smiled and nodded talking to juice before she left and handed him a wrench for the engine that they were fixing.

"Well, she always did love cars and bikes growing up, but that was to be expected when you're raised as a boy rather than a girl. At least she seems happy."

Jimmy said glancing over herself to take a look. She pulled the paperwork out for the car that they needed and handed it over to Tig who took a quick look over it before folding the paper back up and putting it in his back pocket.

"Thanks Gem."

He said prior to walking out the office door.

"Hey, Tig."

He stopped with one foot out the door but leaned back inside to take a look at Gemma who stood there with her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't have her in any Club business does he?" Tig gave her a confused look so she further explained, "Her daddy all but patched her in when she road with him and his boys down south. Let 'em - let her go on runs, fight, do everything in the book. He treated her as one of the brothers more than his daughter... I just wanna make sure Clay doesn't make the same mistake."

Tig was shocked to hear about this information. He understood that there had never been a woman in history be patched in to the club, but to allow someone outside of the club to do everything that the club did without a patch was unheard of. He didn't record the meeting this morning that they had about Opie and thought that to what she had said prior, almost sounding like Gemma herself.

Tig shook his head as he looked at Gemma and noticed that the woman's shoulders relaxed slightly almost as if she was relieved to hear that Clay wasn't involving her with business.

"No, he just warned her to stay close cause of the feds. But nothing like what you just told me."

Gemma nodded as she gave a small sigh and walked around her desk to get to work.

With this new information Tig wondered if Clay would actually end up doing the same as his brother? Tig walked past [Name] and Juice who were both still working on their car when he stopped and spotted that [Name] was leaning deeply over the open hood of the car exposing her ass up in the air.

He found himself staring and quickly shook himself out of it before he got caught and or in trouble. But little did he know that his glance didn't go unnoticed by the ol' Irish men that stood in the corner taking a smoke break and watching both [Name] and Juice working together.

"Man, you sure do know your way around a car!"

Juice sounded rather excited as she was leaned into the car and tightening up the last thing that needed it. Her laugh gave a slight echo as she finished up and pulled herself from the car.

"Yeah, well, tends to happen when you're the only woman in the family full of men."

"Did your dad teach you?"

"Ah no. My dad is much more a bike man - like my uncle. It was my papa that taught me, my dad's dad. He just loves cars."

"Guessing your grandad's not a biker then?"

"No, something much more badass."

"Oh really? What's that?"

Juice said watching her as he started to pull out a smoke and offer herself one. She shook her hand rejecting the stick but gave him a smile.

"He's a throat cancer surviver."

"Oh shit - so is that why you don't, uh, smoke?"

[Name] just chuckled why was it all smokers became uneasy by the subject of cancer? She wasn't going to preach them to stop they knew good and we'll what they were doing.

"Well, one of the reasons why. Asthma is another reason."

Juice took a long drag of his cigarette and almost choked on the smoke once she mentioned she had asthma. He looked over at her and she just smiled at him almost an amusing smile.

"Don't think I've Ever a woman with that stuff. I see now why smoking isn't your thing."

"Yeah, well, we've all got our demons including myself. Tobacco just isn't one of mine."

She said as they both took a moment to laugh about it.

"Oi! Less yappin' more workin' you two!"

Came a voice from across the garage. It was Chibs who sat there smoking his own cigarette.

"Uh oh, looks like we've been spotted." Juice chuckled.

They both watched as [Name] put her hands on her hips and gave Chibs a playful amile.

"Well, you're one to talk ain't ya?"

She watched as a shit eating grin came to the man's face.

"Aye, but I enjoy the view when yer' workin'."

It's was Juices turn to laugh as Chibs contained to give that grin and [Name] stood there with her mouth slightly agar.


	6. Learning The Trade

The days working at the Teller-Morrow garage had been going smoothly for [Name]. She was the only female mechanic working in there so it raised some eyes of the men that brought their car into the shop.

And today was something different all together. Her first tow run came in and Clay wanted her to learn how to do a two run. So, she was partnered up with Tig who was informed to show her round it all.

Climbing I to the truck she placed her bottle of water between her legs as she leaned back to put her seat belt on. Tig was sitting in the driver seat looking at the water between her legs before he found his eyes wandering up and landing in a spot that he knew would get Clay's foot up his ass if he got caught.

He cleared his throat as he turned back forward and gripped the steering wheel, knowing that he had to clear his head and fast or else he'd have bigger problems to worry about.

"So, how does this stick work?"

He heard her ask lowly. He gave her a wide-eyed look as his head whipped around to see her looking up at him curiously.

"Wh-what?"

She blinked and raised a brow, he was acting really weird right now. She placed her hand down on the stick that controlled one of the panels for the back.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking she meant another certain _stick_ that was about to get him in a shit storm if he didn't get his head out of the gutter.

"Oh, don't worry about that one till I'm ready to show you."

"Hmm, showing me to work a stick? I already know how to work a _stick, Tig_."

 _God fucking damn it_.

"I mean after all I work on cars - can't be too _hard_ to figure out."

Tig could have sworn that his knuckles were white by now with the grip he had on the wheel. He scoffed and shook his head as he reached down and turned over the key.

This cheeky woman was seriously going to be the death of him.

Clay was sitting in the office with Gemma watching her as she worked at her desk.

"Where's our little girl today? Does she have the day off?"

Gemma asked peering at Clay from over her glasses. Clay just smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, I've got her out on her first tow run with Tig. Told him to show 'er the ropes and what not."

Gemma's demeanor fell slightly after hearing those words. She hadn't said anything to anyone but she too had seen Tig getting a great view of [Name]'s ass the other day when she was working with Juice.

Needless to say she was more than pissed but not surprised in the least. This was Tig she was talking about and he wasn't known for being a lady's man for any reason.

"Something wrong?"

Clay asked once he seen the distant look on his old lady's face. She looked back up at him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"No baby, just worried is all."

"Don't be worried. Tig knows to look out for her. He won't let her outta his sight."

Clay said standing up and leaning over the desk as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips before walking out of the office. Gemma sighed after he left and leaned back in her chair.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

She scoffed, picking up a cigarette and popping it in between her lips.

Tig and [Name] climbed out of the truck and walked back to the car that they had been sent after to repo. They were in a parking lot that had two cars on each side of the car that they were getting ready to hook up and take.

A brick wall at the back of the car since it was parked forward facing the two of them. It looked like it was going to be an easy take.

"Alright. Grab this cable and connect it to the bottom."

Tig said as he tapped on the cable that he wanted her to pull out. She went and grabbed the cable, it had very little give way. So she grabbed the hook and with a strong tug she pulled the cable out. She then went over and got down on her hands and knees as she went looking for where she needed to connect the hook.

The whole time Tig stood there watching as she bent down and got down onto her knees and looked for where to hook up the car.

He swallowed hard. He tried looking everywhere but her ass, but it was extremely hard to find something as lovely as it.

Finally she got it hooked and stood back up on her feet and dusted her hands off.

"Right, now what?"

She asked, her hands crossed over her chest. He nodded for her to walk around to his side of the truck where the levers where located.

"You pull this one here to lower the bed."

He said as she stood in front of him, watching as he pulled the lever down and it did as he said. He placed his hand on another and started to pull it, but stopped when her hand grabbed the lever.

"If I'm suppose to learn then lemme do it."

Tig took a minute before a smirk fell to his lips and he removed his hand and rose it up in the air.

"Whatever you say, baby."

He said as he moved behind her and pressed his chest right up against her back. She felt every fiber in her body stand on edge. His arms came out and his hands were placed on her shoulders as he leaned his head closer to her left ear.

"Next pull down that one to the right."

Feeling completely uneasy now she pulled away from his chest and walked forward toward the lever and pulled it down which brought the car forward.

"So, what's next?"

She asked, now away from Tig. He didn't know what really else to do with with his hands now that her body had left his. He knew when to take a hint, and the last thing he wanted was for to go running to Clay.

"Right so, don't continuously pull the lever once you get the bed up underneath the tire."

He said now standing directly beside once again. He was at a nice angle where he could see her face. He noticed the way her eyebrows were kept clean, the way her face was slightly rounded at the cheeks, the way her lips looked - He had to admit, working with her was going to send him to an early grave.

Just as [Name] had gotten the car up and under the panel that would make the car theirs, someone was heard yelling from across the street about that being their car. Tig rolled his eyes, his day couldn't get any worse now could it? They both looked over and seen a woman with two kids running across the street in a hurry.

"Please! Please I'm here! I'm right here!"

she said huffing, her kids coming up behind her watching Tig and [Name]. Tig shook his head and moved away from [Name] as he walked toward the woman.

"Sorry ma'am, but we're not towing your car because of how you're parked. You're behind on your payments."

The woman seemed rather startled by Tig's words, almost as if she didn't know. [Name] ignored Tig and the woman as she continued to fool around with the levers a bit more to make sure that the car was on there good.

"Oh no please that must be a mistake! I just made payments this month!"

She said looking up at Tig with wide-eyes. Tig held out his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, ain't nothing I can do about it. We got the call, we gotta pick it up."

Just as Tig finished with his statement [Name] looked over and raised a brow, watching as the woman suddenly became extra close to Tig. She walked up to him with her kids standing right there and got extremely close to him, causing him to raise a brow and place his hands on his hips.

"Maybe there's _something_ you can do about it, sweetheart?"

[Name]'s eyes widened, watching as this woman placed her hands all over Tig's chest and messed around with his open work shirt, picking at the white shirt underneath; [Name] had seen enough.

"Sorry ma'am, but rules are rules. I'm gonna have to ask you to step back from my partner and let us finish up our job."

[Name] said as she walked toward the lady and all but put herself between Tig and the woman. Tig took a step back when [Name] walked forward, surprised by the deep tone of her voice.

The woman scoffed and looked [Name] up and down before crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one of her legs.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to him, not you. Why don't you go back to work?"

"Oh... so, you want us to take your car then?" [Name] turned to Tig and shrugged her shoulders making a slight duck face smile that Tig couldn't help but smile about. "Well, you heard the lady, let's tow her piece of shit and get outta here."

"How _dare_ you!"

The woman suddenly screamed at [Name] as she had turned her back to the crazy woman. [Name] quickly turned back around.

"Raising your voice in public calls for public disturbance, which if you weren't aware was a crime. Don't make me call the cops - _sweetheart_."

[Name] said, dragging out the 'sweetheart' causing the woman to shut her mouth and give one final huff before she yanked her kids up by their arms and drug them back off to who knows where. Tig's was highly impressed with the way she had handled the woman.

But as he turned around to congratulate her, he was lucky enough to catch sight of [Name]'s ass up in the air once again as she was finishing up attaching the car. He shook his head - that woman whose car they were towing hadn't helped his problem at all.


	7. Porn With A Plot

It was happening, Opei was getting out of protective custody today. That's what [Name] had overheard being said from Clay and everyone else as they left the church - it's what they apparently called their meeting room - and walked out to find [Name] sitting at the bar sipping on a bottle.

Jax was the first one to walk over to her and place his hand down onto her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"Op is out today, we're going to hear his side of the story."

Jax told her softly, knowing that she was afraid of what was going to happen to their long-time friend. [Name]'s lips turned into a long line as her eyes flickered to Clay and Tig who was headed their way.

"Trust me Jax as much as I'd love to know all about it -" Clay and Tig were next to Jax now and looking at [Name], she just kept on talking as if it didn't matter if they heard or not. "Don't piss off everyone else and keep in the loop. The less I know, the better right?"

Jax frowned and looked over to Clay who slowly nodded his head.

"Smart baby girl."

Clay said leaning over and giving his niece a kiss on the head.

"Well, I'm not dumb. I know what happens when information gets leaked to "non-members" so yeah."

She said using her fingers for the non-members bit. Jax just shook his head, his cousin wasn't wrong there. Clay turned to Jax and then nodded for him to leave. Jax gave her one more pat on the shoulder before he left the three of them alone.

[Name] looked between the two of them with raised brows, wondering what they both wanted.

"Tig here told me you handled a woman the other day while out on your first tow. He said you handled it extremely well."

"Very - professional, I'd say."

Tig added causing [Name] to smile and shake her head.

"Yeah, well, I'm not one for grabby women in the work place."

She said with a smirk while winking to Clay, who laughed softly and took his moment to shake his own head.

"Well, good job. I wanted to also let you know that since Opei is coming back to be very careful with what you say around him or to him."

Her smirk slowly dropped as it fell silent between the three of them for a moment. Her eyes passed between Clay and Tig then landed back on Clay as she raised her head back in suspension.

"You think he's bugged?"

"If he's a rat, he will be."

Tig said coldly. [Name] turned her head toward the man and looked at him with her mouth slightly agape before licking her lips and closing it and looking back to Clay.

"You have my word, uncle, I won't say anything that's of any importance when he gets here. More than likely talk about our childhood together anyhow."

Clay nodded, her reply was good enough to him. He was preparing to leave with Tig by his side but her voice stopped him before he could get even a step away.

"Uncle Clay - " He turned back around and looked at her. "I need to run into town for some stuff. I didn't know if I was free to do so what with the feds running around or if you wanted someone to come with me?"

"What type of stuff?"

Clay asked, curious about what she needed that she didn't already have with her.

"Well, I seen that all I have in my current room to watch are some porno's and I've already went through the stash of movies that are in there. I was wondering if I couldn't pick up some type of entertainment?"

Clay's mouth parted slightly as he placed his arms on his hips and looked at his niece - did she seriously just tell him that she watched the porn that was in her room?

"Did you _seriously_ watch that stuff?"

Tig raised his finger as he pointed at her and asked the question that was ringing in Clay's mind. She gave a slight frown and shrugged as she shook her head, her hands in her lap.

"It had a plot to it, I figured I'd watch it and see if it was any good."

Tig's mouth just dropped and Clay shook his head muttering a "Oh Jesus Christ" under his breath. He raised his hand up as he shook his head.

"I - I didn't need to know that information baby."

Clay said feeling weirded out by the thought of his niece watching porn that was found in this club. Tig on the other hand, well, Tig was Tig and knowing that any hot lady watching porn made his mind swim with thoughts that he knew probably didn't happen - but hey, he was Tig.

"I'll get Chibs to take you into to town for some stuff. Just - don't tell me anything of that nature again. And get rid of it before Gemma sees it in your room."

[Name] couldn't help but laugh - yeah that would be rather awkward to see Gemma's face as she found the type of porn that she had watched the other night for entertainment purposes only. Once Clay had walked away feeling disgusted with himself, Tig lingered for a moment to look over [Name] as she just sat there looking all innocent.

"What?" she asked shaking her head, "Have you never watched porn just for the purpose of the plot?"

Tig couldn't help but smile to her question before he placed his sunglasses down over his eyes and turned around to leave her there at the bar without an answer. She rolled her eyes and turned back around on her stool to continue on with her beer and her current thoughts on what movies she was going to pick up for later today whenever Chibs was ready to take her out and get her movies.


	8. Old Memories

Chibs had found her outside resting on the pic-nick table. [Name] was laying back on the table and looking up at the tin cover. The first thing Chibs noticed when he walked up was her exposed stomach and her fingers feeling out across her belly.

Her other arm was draped back underneath her head. Chibs walk slowed a bit as he approached, watching her breathe slowly as her fingers played across her stomach. Her shirt pushed up to eight under her bra.

"Ya ready ta' go lass?"

Chibs's voice drew her out of her thoughts as she turned her head and smiled toward him.

"Hey, yeah let's rock."

She said as she climbed up off the table and fixed her shirt. She followed Chibs over to his bike and stood there while he got on. She waited till he looked at her and then she climbed right onto the back.

"Ye' don't mind ridin' bitch?"

Chibs asked with a slight amusement in his voice. She just scoffed and clicked the buckle on her helment.

"It's nice to just ride rather than drive every now and then. After all - "

She said as she placed her hands on his hips and gave them a light squeeze.

"Bitch is the right term for me."

Chibs couldn't help but laugh before he started up his bike and rolled out of the parking lot with her on the back. The ride didn't take long as they went down the road to an old CD and Records store. There wasn't a whole lot in a the choice of movies, but there was enough to catch her eye.

As they walked in [Name] quickly noticed that the store clerk seemed nervous right off the bat. She ignored this since it was probably due to Chibs being there.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that Clay ran things the same way her daddy did down South in the neighboring town. The clerk was more than likely paying "protection costs" and wasn't expecting to see a "Sons of Anarchy" showing up at his shop.

"Can I help you with anything?"

The clerk asked as he peered at the woman in his shop. [Name] just smiled and shook her head, already seeing where the movies were located in the back.

"No thanks, just here for some movies."

The clerk seemed to ease a bit after that and gave her a small nod and returned the smile. [Name] looked back over her shoulder at Chibs who was looking around the store before his eyes fell onto her - she gave him a smile as well, but turned away before seeing if he returned it or not.

She walked to the back wall and zoned the section a bit, seeing some horror and actions movies that she had back at home she picked those up and held them to her.

"Already found somethin' have ya'?"

Chibs asked as he looked over at her and to the movies in her arms.

"Yeah, just some movies that I had back home that I didn't bother bring with me. Figured I'd watch them tonight - remind me of the good times."

She said with a small smile upon her lips. Chibs nodded his head, not really saying much else and allowed her to browse till she was done. She picked out several movies, enough to keep occupied for a while at least since she really wasn't suppose to go out by herself with the feds all round.

When she was done she walked back up to the counter and placed the movies down on the counter. The clerk looked at them and started to bag them up for her. He seemed uneasy again once Chibs walked back up and stood beside [Name]. Once the clerk was done bagging her movies he handed her back the bag and she started digging through her wallet, only to be stopped by the clerk.

"Take 'em they're yours!"

He said, causing her to stop and look up at him. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, surprising Chibs.

"No, please, I insist!"

"Look, I dunno what you're so afraid of - but I'm not a member of the Son's. Also, I don't steal, I pay for my shit."

She told him bluntly causing him to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Aye, tha' might be lass. But if the man says you dun't hav'a pay, then you dun't hav'a pay."

Chibs replied just as [Name] pulled out a $50 bill and left it on the counter before she looked over at Chibs.

"Sorry, didn't do it prior to being with the Club - not gonna start doing it now." she informed Chibs before turning back to the clerk and giving him a large smile. "Have a nice day!"

And she then walked out with Chibs following close behind her. When they got to the bike, instead of getting on Chibs stopped and looked at her and if he couldn't believe what she just did.

"Ya' do realize tha' the monies just gonna come right back to us for protection fees?"

Chibs told her, looking down at her unreadable expression. She finally broke it and gave him a faint smile.

"Well, all the more reason to pay for my stuff then if the monies going to the Club."

Chibs stood there baffled for a moment, understanding why she had done what she had done. He shook his head and waved off her comment, curious about this woman now more than every, but that curiosity would have to wait - he had a meeting to get to back at the Club once he dropped her off.

Back at the Club everyone had flooded the chapel. Chibs had left [Name] to go wander and do as she pleased while they condoned their meeting. Walking in through the door everyone turned to look at the man, who quickly took his seat.

He noticed one thing - Opei was back.

"Did my girl get what she needed?"

Clay asked, putting the meeting on pause for a moment. Chibs nodded as he sat down in his chair next to Tig, who was looking at him.

"Aye. Even convinced the clerk t' allow 'er to pay fur 'er stuff knowin' tha' the money was just gonna come back ta us."

Everyone gave a small chuckle of their own. Clay smiled and nodded his head before he sighed and shook it.

"She's always been like that."

Clay said, taking a large drag of his cigar and exhaling the smoke into the room.

"Now, as I was saying - "

[Name] walked out of her room and down the hall into the main area of the place. She needed something to drink and she wasn't really wanting beer right now. She knew that they sometimes kept bottled water in the fridge for guest who didn't drink. But, right as soon as she had bent down behind the bar to open the mini-fridge the doors to the meeting room opened and she heard everyone piling out of the room.

As she stood up, she was just in time to see Opei walking toward the bar and seeming rather startled as she came up from behind it. They both smiled at one another as he walked around the bar with a quick step and grabbed her up into his arms for a large bear hug.

"Hey there Doc! It's good to see you!"

Opei laughed while [Name]'s feet dangled off the ground. She laughed too and hugged him back.

"Opei! It's been so long! It's good to see you too!"

"Hey now, don't crush my cousin, bro."

Jax said walking up and standing on the other side of the bar with a smile on his face. Opei put her down, but kept his hands on her shoulders and he looked her up and down seeming amazed.

"Wow look at you! Last time I saw you was - what? Almost ten years!?"

"I think it's more along the lines of twelve years - but you're an old man now, so I'll allow you to slide on forgetting this once!"

Her reply caused her to be put into a headlock by Opei as he rubbed her head with his fists playfully. She screamed out and laughed, drawing everyone's attention - as if they weren't already looking from before - and causing them to all laugh at the playfulness that Opei showed [Name].

"Alright you two, knock it off."

Tig said strolling up and past them to grab a bottle of beer. He popped it open and took a swig before throwing his arm over [Name]'s shoulder and smirking down at her.

"You don't wanna end up messing with this little spit fire here. She's _dangerous._ "

Tig chuckled and [Name] only snorted and playfully smacked his arm off from around her shoulders. Opei looked slightly worried about what Tig meant by her being dangerous and all.

"Apparently, little Miss. [Name] here has claws. Was working a tow with Tig when a woman came up and started getting all handsy with Tig - "

"Well, that's not surprising." Opei chuckled, causing Tig to roll his eyes.

"And she chased off the lady with a few nice words."

Jax finished causing Opei to turn back to [Name] and laugh when he seen her serious look that she had put on after Jax's story telling.

"No waaaay. I knew you were rough as a kid, but damn that's awesome to hear!"

Opei said as he laughed again along with Jax, herself, and Tig. Just then Clay walked over to see what all the fun was about.

"We gotta go make this happen."

He said looking between all three of his men. Tig nodded and walked away without another word. Opei turned to [Name] and gave her one final hug as he whispered that he'd see her again soon. Then Jax gave her a pat on the shoulder and a wink prior to his leaving.

Before she knew it she was all alone in the bar by herself and everyone had gone.


	9. The Talk

The next morning [Name] had woken up and was preparing to start her day as usual until she heard from a little birdy about what had happened last night at the warehouse Tig and Opei had went to needless to say, [Name] wanted to find them both.

They were outside talking to Clay, as soon as [Name] seen them she made a be-line right for them. Opei seen her coming and noticed that she looked slightly frantic.

"Are you both alright?"

She asked, looking between both men as she reached up and hugged Opei before switching over and surprising Tig with a hug as well.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have."

Her last part she said looking to Clay while releasing Tig, which he just rolled his shoulders showing that he didn't care either way. He knew that by her staying here she was bound to hear about things that happened - but Clay knew that his niece was no rat so he had no worries about it.

"Yeah, things got a little hot in there, but I had Tig's back."

Opei said, nodding over to Tig. She looked back at Tig and couldn't help but smile up at him - he gave her a small one.

"I'm just glad that you're both alright. I'd hate to see either one you dead - you're both too good lookin' for an early grave."

All four of them laughed at her crappy playful flirtatious joke.

"Yup, you're a Morrow alright."

Clay said with the shake of his head.

"I'll go tell the others what we talked about."

Opei told Clay, giving [Name] one last hug before he walked away leaving the three of them there. [Name] turned to face Tig and smiled between him and Clay.

"Thank you for having his back, even though you think he is a rat."

She with a small nod. Tig looked like he didn't know what else to say so he only nodded his head back to her. She looked back at Clay and smiled before walking away from both men and allowing them to continue their talking.

[Name] walked into the office at Teller-Morrow and over to the seat across from Gemma's desk, which she was busy working away currently.

"Hey baby, you doing okay?"

She asked, picking up her cigarette pack and offering her one - which she denied with the wave of her hand and a shake of her head.

"Don't smoke?"

"Naw, too much backfire to even wanna try it out."

She told her aunt with a couple of taps to her chest. Gemma looked at her with a small frown.

"You still have Asthma baby?"

"Not really, I've grown out of it for the most part. Unless I get too excited or something scares me I basically have it under control."

"Well that's good at least. We don't need you killing over on us when you just got here."

They both laughed at Gemma's little joke. [Name] sighed and laid her head back against the top of the chair. Gemma noticed the strange behavior from her niece and decided to inquire what it was all about.

"What's on your mind?"

[Name] looked up from her chair and over to Gemma, who wore a concerned look.

"Just - just thinking."

She said, a small smile coming to her lips as Gemma raised a brow and moved about in her seat to get more comfortable for this conversation.

" _Just thinking_ has gotta a lotta women in trouble before. Mind sharing what's on your mind, baby?"

[Name] just sighed, knowing that she shouldn't even be bring up the conversation with Gemma - let alone anyone else at the Club. It wasn't as if she was afraid to talk about it, but it was just something she didn't know about the out come of the whole ordeal.

"Well, if you must know - I'm _dreadfully bored_."

This caused Gemma to chuckle lightly as she listened to her niece continue.

"And I got to thinking ... I know that things are kind of hot right now with the feds and all, but do you think that there would ever be a chance that I could actually ... you know - be allowed to tag along on runs?"

Gemma was silent for a moment as she looked at the young woman who sat across from her that was leaned back in her chair. Then she sighed, knowing that some of the boy's would have major ego problems having a woman riding side by side with them on runs - not to mention just how dangerous it would become for her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea baby. You know how much Clay worries about protecting you; he's got you on lock down right now doesn't he?"

[Name] sighed, knowing where she was going with this conversation - Gemma was sounding much like her own mother only nicer on the subject.

"Besides, don't you wanna settle down and have kids?"

"No, actually I don't."

she said bluntly, causing Gemma to flinch from the sudden coldness.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks that just because I'm a woman that means that I have to settle down, find an Old Man, get married, have kids - die without adventure!"

She sighed, feeling the dread piling up on her already after such a simple reply. Gemma sat silent for a moment, it had been a long time since she last seen [Name] and a lot had changed with her. The life had changed her.

"Now, I remember a little girl that went around telling everyone that she was going to be a princess and get married and have twelve babies - whatever happened to that little girl?"

Gemma asked, smiling as she spoke. [Name] turned her head slightly and looked at Gemma with a deep frown before shaking her head and giving her aunt a long sigh.

"The little girl grew up and came into the real world where she was taught that you don't have to be married to have sex and you don't have to be in love to be with someone."

Gemma's mouth dropped slightly as [Name] stood up from her seat and leaned over the desk to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the talk Aunt Gemma."

She said quietly prior to walking out of the office doors. Gemma just sat there and shook her head with a sigh, watching as her niece walked away wearing that old Harley Davidson jacket.


	10. Invatation

[Name] had caught wind that Jax was bringing home his boy Able tonight. She had been invited to come, everybody had been invited to come after all they were all family.

She had to admit that she was rather excited to see her cousin's son for the first time. She had heard a lot about the boy from Gemma but had yet to actually see him. All she knew is that he looks exactly like his father.

It was mid day and everyone was working in the garage like usual. [Name] was working between two different cars as she ran back and forth tools for Tig and chibs for the majority of the day.

Basically if they ask for something she did it for them, which left her absolutely no time to work on anything else. She was unsure as to why they had her running them tools but one thing was certain she was no longer bored.

"So are you coming to the welcome home party tonight for Jan's boy?"

Tig asked while she handed him the five-by-eight wrench.

"I thought everyone was going?"

She stated simply. Tig looked over at her from underneath the car and gave her a raided brow.

"Yeah, I was asking if you were going though."

He looked at her and she looked at him. She knew that he was waiting on her answer but it was just so strange to her. His eyes were almost transfixing with how bright they were, it was terrifying to say the least.

"Yeah I guess. It'll give me a chance to ride my bike. First time riding it since I got here."

Tig gave her a questionable look.

"I thought you went to the store the other day with Chibs? Didn't you ride your bike then?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Naw, decided to ride bitch instead."

Tig gave her a rather surprised look not expecting her to say that since she had her own bike - her father's bike.

"What? I enjoy just riding sometimes. It's relaxing if I can just sit there and wrap my arms around someone else for a change. Enjoy the synergy ya know?"

No, Tigs didn't know what she was talking about. He had never really rode on the back with anybody unless he absolutely had to, and most the time it was for a quick getaway when he was unable to ride his own bike for the cause. And when you're trying to get away scenery is the last thing you think about.

"So, you ride bitch with anybody _sweetheart_?"

He asked in a mocking tone. She rolled her eyes remembering she had called him that on their last tow run together.

"Only good lookin people."

She chuckled seeing Tig's shocked expression before being called away by Chibs who needed her help with something.

As the day progressed Tigs ended up having to leave for some type of Club work which left her and Chibs alone for the time being. Although truth be told he was probably left behind just to babysit her.

"Oi lass, you sure you know what yer doin'?"

Chibs asked with the largest shit eating grin he could muster spread all across his face as he watched the woman before him trying her damnedest to get a bolt off so the back bumper would come off to be replaced.

She was struggling with it no doubt about it, but she was too damn stubborn to allow anyone else to help, let alone a senior member of the club.

"Yeah I got it. If I could just get this damn rust to come off!"

She grunted as she pulled the wrench around as much as she could. She had it on but due to the fact that there was so much trust it kept slipping and didn't want to stay.

Chibs that against the chair amused. He had his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes were fixated on her from the moment she was standing to the moment she got down on all fours and had her butt up in the air leaning to the side underneath the car and was propped up on one elbow while she used her other hand to try and work the bolt free.

It was indeed a wonderful sight to see for him. She took after her uncle far too much and even her dad some when it came to asking for help, she didn't know how. She wanted to do it herself, he didn't know if she wanted to prove herself or she was just too damn stubborn for the help. He figured it was probably both.

He couldn't help but continued to grin as he heard her cussing like a sailor and trying to get the bolt off. He watched as she would wiggle back and forth from one day to another which in turn wiggled her butt. He knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose because she was too fixated on the bolt, but damn did he enjoy the view right now.

Finally after hearing a loud noise crack from where she was he heard a loud triumphant Shout as she crawled back from underneath the car. Standing up she dusted off her work pants and turned around holding up the bolt in between her two fingers. Sure enough it was rusted to almost being non-existent.

But that wasn't what chibs was currently focused on right now. Instead he was looking at her face and couldn't help but laugh loudly and slap his knee as he did so. She gave him a confused and slightly worried look wondering what he was laughing about so intently.

He pushed himself up from the chair and it rolled across the floor slightly. Making his way over to her his laughter died down slightly to only Chuckles that move to shoulders and his chest as he looked down at her.

"What's so damn funny?"

She asked. Chibs only shook his head before he ran his finger across her cheek and pulled it back to reveal a type of black suit.

"Oh! I see! It's funny because I'm covered in my work huh!"

She said as she used the bottom of her work shirt to wipe away the stuff all over her face. When she thought she had gotten it all she looked back up to Chibs, who still wore that same grin.

"Did I not get it all?"

"Nay lass, you got it."

She sighed deeply, happy that her face was clean and maybe now Chibs would shut up.

"Are you going to the gatherin' tonight?"

Chibs asked, probably meaning Able's welcome home party. She nodded, finding it curious that he was the second person to ask her that.

"Gunna be ridin' yer own this time?"

He asked her as they turned back to the car. She looked over at Chibs who was wiping his hands clean from her face, he was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Why? You offering another ride?"

She asked wondering if he was actually offering. He looked around the garage for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder and looked back at her.

"Aye, might be."

She could only smile. She thought it was sweet of Chibs inviting her to ride with him to the party.

"Maybe some other time. I'd really like to ride my own - she's getting lonely out there all by herself."

[Name] chuckled tilting her head toward the open bay door and to her bike. Chibs nodded as he finished up cleaning his hands.

"Alrighty then. But my offer will always be a standin' invite if ya' be havin' the need to."

She smiled toward him and nodded. She couldn't believe just how nice Chibs could actually be sometimes.


	11. Welcome Party

The party was in full motion by the time [Name] had a arrived. She was probably one of the last ones there, but she had gotten there shortly after Jax had brought home Able. So it wasn't as if she missed much at all.

She had been with the men for nearly a week now more or less and she had grown more comfortable with each one of them - which for her was a good thing.

Although, she still found herself wondering why she was mingling around the hallway more than actually in the living room with everyone else. She shrugged it off guessing that it was just because there wasn't room in the living room for her.

"Aye there ye' are!"

Chibs said walking out of the kitchen, not knowing she had arrived yet. She had already greeted Juice and was hanging out beside him at the moment. She had greeted everyone in the living room, but Chibs was in the kitchen upon her arrival.

"Hey Chibs. How are you?"

She asked as the older man walked up to her and reached out to give her a hug. She smiled and returned it before pulling away and having him handing her a beer.

"Thanks, didn't have to."

She said with a small smile as she took a sip of the alcohol. Chibs just chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't be a party without one!"

He teased before leaving her and Juice to continue speaking about whatever it was they were talking about.

After about ten or so minutes [Name] left Juice in the hall to go to the kitchen to get another beer.

"Coming out of your hiding spot to join us?"

Bobby asked as she stepped through the living room. He was grinning and she returned the grin and held up her empty beer bottle and shoot it.

"Naw, the Irish in me forced me out. Don't worry, I'll be back into hiding soon."

Everyone either laughed, chuckled, or smiled at her joke as she manages to make her way to the kitchen for another beer. Sitting in there was Gemma and Donna, which [Name] smiled to both of them.

She had never met Donna till now, after all she hadn't been around town in the last twelve years, but the woman seemed nice enough.

"You're Op's wife right?"

She asked giving a small glance to the woman before opening up the fridge to grab another beer. Upon closing the fridge she looked back and seen the nod which signified that her guess was correct.

"Donna this is [Name], my niece."

"[Name]? Oh I remember Opei talking about you guys when you were kids."

Donna said. This caused [Name] to smile, not knowing that he spoke about her when she was not around. That was sweet and all for Opei to do a thing mostly speaking about her to his family. She only smiled and decided she needed some air, so she grabbed her beer and stepped it the side door.

As she stepped outside the cool air hit her and she inhaled deeply, the cold hitting her nose and it was calming almost instantly.

She closed her eyes to take a moment for herself thinking about today's events hell the whole week's event to be completely honest. But what she didn't expect was not being alone as she did this.

"Hey _sweetheart_."

The playful tone caused her to open her eyes and look up to her left. Leaning up against the house in the driveway was Tig having a smoke. He was looking at her with that given smirk.

"Hey."

She said with her own smile as she approached him and joined him leaning up against the side of the house. She took a swig of her beer while feeling Tig's eyes on her.

"You know, you're probably one of the only people that I know that isn't afraid to get her hands dirty."

She looked over to him and raised a brow, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"For a woman, I mean. You fix cars - know what you're doing for the most part. You ride a bike - which you've always been around the Club. I dunno man, are you sure you're a lady?"

He snickered. She frowned, knowing that he was playing with her like how Jax or Opei would so she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! Okay you still hit like a girl!"

The both laughed. Tig raised his cigarette up and offered it to her, she politely refused and took another sip of her drink.

"You know, SAMCRO is nothing like what it is down south."

This caught Tig's attention.

"Unlike with here, down there if you did something bad - you'd die because of it. I'm really glad to know that here, even though you suspect Opei to be a rat, you haven't hurt him."

She turned and looked at Tig with a large smile, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"I'm really proud of how Uncle runs things up here. And I just wanna thank you for always being there for him - even though it's your job to keep him safe. Not everyone takes it as seriously as you do."

Tig didn't know what to say beside the fact that he suddenly felt sickened. He hid it well, but he couldn't hide the fact that it hurt him to hear all the good things she had just said about him and Clay both - when tonight was going to be the night everything went into motion.

"You're a great guy, Tig. Don't ever let anyone else tell ya differently."

His head whipped around so fast that he thought he might have broken his neck. But he caught her smile toward him prior to her headed back inside.

He sighed deeply and looked down at his boots. Her words still lingering within the air even after she had left.

Not even a minute later Tig watched as Opei, Donna, and the kids all came outside and started getting into their vehicles.

 _It was time._

When [Name] returned inside and went back to the living room she noticed that Opei and his family were gone. She was slightly disappointed that she hadn't gotten to tell them goodbye before they left, but she figured she would see them some other time.

She hadn't really said a word to Donna and hadn't spoken to their kids at all, but she wouldn't worry about that tonight as she took an open seat next to Chibs and raised the bottle to her lips.

"So ye' fer'fillin that Irish need o' yers'"

Chibs asked causing her to roll her eyes and smile slightly.

"The beer's okay, but my other Irish need is still going strong."

She whispered in a teasing voice causing Chibs to raise a brow as he put his arm back behind her on the couch and shuffled a bit more to get comfortable.

He leaned down closer to her ear, luckily nobody was watching this happen as they were all talking among themselves.

"And what need would that be?"

His thick accent spewing from his lips, causing her to smile and turn to look at him. He had a strange look in his eyes, an almost hungry look if she had to call it something.

"Oh well, you of all people should know best what that need is right now."

The corners of her lips turned up more as she watched his eyes narrowed more, waiting for her to say. She leaned over closer to his ear as she whispered into it.

"Some good ol' song and cheer."

She said pulling away from him slowly to see his expression was still the same. She thought she had pissed him off, but that smile came around the corner of his lips and he threw his head back and let out a loud laughter as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Aye yer' alright Doc! Yer' alright!"

Everyone else gave a confused smile but went along with it anyway. It had been a long time since anyone seen Chibs laughing that hard. It was nice to see the guy smiling and having fun with their newest arrival at the Clubhouse.

"You havin a good time, baby?"

Gemma asked rounding the corner after hearing Chibs laughing his ass off at her really bad joking.

"Aye, Gem! This one 'ere she's a keeper!"

Gemma couldn't help but smile as she seen just how happy her niece had been making everyone these last couple of days she had been here.

Everyone had been in good spirits shortly after she arrived and it seemed to have been good for everyone that she had come.

Thought Gemma just wished that the circumstances that brought on her arrival were different, she was still happy to see the boys bonding with her so easily.

Gemma wandered through the living room and was looking for Clay when he walked inside looking distressed as he was trying to reach someone on the phone.

[Name] laughed as Juice was trying to make faces at Able as Jax's soon to be ex-wife was holding him.

"Turn your face to much more and you'll make him cry rather than laugh!"

[Name] called over to Juice and soon had the whole room laughing and Juice looking at her with a saddened face.

"I don't think he really had to try for that."

Bobby spoke up, causing the laughter to rise in the house.

"Hey man!"

Juice called back, hurt that he was being ganged up on by his friends.

Suddenly Clay stepped forward looking white as a ghost.

"We gotta go. There's been an accident."

Everyone was silent as they looked to one another and quickly scurried from their spots and to their bikes, [Name] being one of them.

Clay wasn't really paying attention to her as she got onto her bike and put her helment on, but Chibs was watching.

"Oi lass, go on back inside. We'll go ourselves 'n check it out."

But she shook her head as she turned over her bike's key and kickstarted the engine.

"No, I'm going with."

She said as she revved the engine a bit before waiting for the others that had blocked her in the drive to pull out.

"This is Club business - "

"No Chibs, this here is _family_ business."

She said pulling out of the drive once it was clear for her to go. Chibs shook his head and followed on after her, getting to where he road up beside her.

By the time they pulled up the whole Charming emergency crew was there and they had every taped off.

[Name] quickly noticed Opei's truck and all the blood on the windshield, the bullet holes that went through it and she felt an instant panic.

"Oh God, please no."

She said as she turned off her bike and put the kickstand down. Taking off her helmet and dropping it in the street not caring if it got scratched as she walked quickly toward the group of people that surrounded the body.

She went up under the tape and feared that she would see Opei there on the ground dead. She passed by a few officers that looked her way, but they didn't try to stop her as she made her way through the people standing there.

It was Opei that had his wife cradled in his arms as he cried over her refusing to let her go.

Jax was holding onto Opei best he could, but [Name] walked up through some of the boy's and to Opei's side.

"Op. Op, you gotta let her go honey. Please, come on Op."

She whispered into his ear as her and Jax pulled him away from his wife. He turned and instantly he had a death grip hold around [Name] and was crying into her shoulder.

She stumbled back as the towering man clung to her as if she were his live boat. He was crying hard into her shoulder. She felt herself blinking back some tears, but it didn't work as they crawled down her cheek as Opei continued to use her as support.

She held him closely and for as long as he needed it. The pain she felt for her friend, it made her sick.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and put her face into the crook of his neck, peering over his shoulder at Jax who he too looked as if he was crying as he rubbed Opei's back.

Chibs had wandered up here now too. He was standing back behind Opei and watching as the much larger man broke down into the arms of the woman that had decided to come back to Charming just as shit was hitting the fan.


	12. Retaliation

She hadn't slept that much and from what she recalled she hadn't even made it to bed - which was correct as she felt someone pushing up against her side with their hand.

She groaned, opening her eyes slightly and tried to swallow but her mouth was dry as sand - shit she was hungover.

"Hey, did you sleep here all night?"

A voice asked her. She squinted trying to figure out who was speaking to her and where the hell she was. She noticed that Juice and Chibs both were standing there in front of her and they were in the middle of the Clubhouse.

She propped herself up onto her elbows and gave a deep sigh as she quickly noticed she was laying down with her back to the top of the counter of the bar.

"Naw, I decided to move here prior to you coming in so you could ask me that question."

She tried to say with a sarcastic tone but it only came out harsh and dry due to her mouth. Juice looked to Chibs as she sat up on the counter of the bar and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that she looked like a hot mess without even looking to the mirror beside her.

"This all yer's?"

Chibs asked motioning to the bottles and shot glassed that littered the counter around her. She looked down at them with lazy eyes, damn she hated being hung over like this.

"Probably. I don't remember anyone else drinking with me last night - then again, I forgotten most of last night. Go me."

Juice gave her a worried look as she slid her butt down off the counter and stumbled to stand up.

"Clay is callin' a meetin' in bout five. He wanted you in there with us."

Chibs said, causing [Name] to look at him with a questionable look.

"What? Me? Why me?"

"He seen the way you handled yourself around - a dead body and wants your opinions on some things."

Juice said trying to be as easy as possible. She shook her head trying to shake off the morning effects of how much she had consumed last night. She groaned and and started walking toward the backroom to her room to run some water over her face.

She felt like death had ran her over - but she wasn't the one dead.

Donna had been shot last night and nobody knew why it had happened. Opei was completely destroyed and she didn't even wanna know how Piney felt about his daughter-in-law being killed.

Splashing some cold water on her face she reached over for her towel and dried her face off with it before grabbing the counter of the sink and sighing deeply. Her brain worked as well as it could around her drunken night last night.

She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never once worn makeup and now was one of the times she wished she actually had - she looked like complete shit.

Shaking her head she backed away from the sink and proceed out of her room and into the Chapel as the Brothers liked to call it. She took her place where she sat last time, nobody seemed in the mood to say otherwise as she sat down and placed her hands in her lap as she peered down at the Reaper that was carved into the table.

"Now that everyone is here, there's some stuff that I wanna get straight."

Clay said a deep sigh as he leaned up against the table.

"Donna's death was unexpected and gruesome, we've gotta figure out who did this to her."

"It was those damned Niners that did it!"

Piney shouted from his end of the table. [Name] didn't even bother to look up, how could she dare look into the eyes of a father that just lost his daughter?

"We don't know that for sure."

Jax spoke up, shaking his head as he spoke.

"The hell we don't! It was a nigger car that was spotted that killed my sister-in-law!"

[Name] flinched slightly at the word Piney used to describe the Niners, it didn't sit well with her.

"Piney, let's just calm down and think this through."

Clay said, but obviously those were the wrong words to use.

"Don't gimme that shit, Clay! If it were [Name] laying out there dead you'd want revenge too! Hell, you'd call the guys from several different states and have them here within the day!"

Clay clenched his teeth as Piney drew his niece into this using her as an example all because she was here at the table.

"If It were me that was killed out there - "

[Name]'s voice spoke up causing the ruckus to quiet down and all eyes fell onto her. She turned her head and looked over at Piney, the hurt filled in her eyes which everyone that could see her gaze saw.

"I wouldn't want you to try to go out for revenge. I would want my family, my cousin, my uncle - all of you stay safe after something like this happened."

Her words were strong and loomed in the Chapel. Piney blinked for a moment before he drew himself back into his chair and did nothing else but look at the table, feeling ashamed for aiming his anger at her.

"Because believe me, I would _never_ **_ever_** forgive myself if anyone of you in this room died because of me."

She made sure that her eyes fell over everyone in the room - starting from Tig and ending with Chibs. Clay sighed deeply as he rubbed his hand over his face and nodded his head.

"Spoken like a true woman."

He said quietly, knowing that it was a good idea to have brought her into this meeting.

"We have to find out who did it. We can't just be pointing fingers at someone that we're not sure of it would mean more danger for us and we can't risk that right now."

Jax said while shaking his head.

"I agree, we don't need retaliation from a source that might not have anything to do with it."

Bobby spoke up.

"But the car is normally what the Niners would be driving." Juice added, "We can't just ignore that."

"So, we try to figure out who did this - quietly. Without drawing more attention to ourselves than what's needed."

Clay spoke up. Everyone seemed to agree and he smacked his hand down onto the table. That must have been the que to show that the meeting was over because everyone stood up and started leaving the room. Tig stood up from his chair and lingered next to Clay, who looked down at his niece.

"You gonna be okay baby girl?"

Clay asked, she looked up at him and nodded with a soft smile.

"Forgot how much of a tolerance I have till last night. I'll be fine though."

Both men watched as she stood up from her chair and pushed it into the table. Before she turned to leave she stopped and looked over at Clay and Tig both.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She asked, Clay looked from her to Tig.

"He can stay, it's not really important or anything."

Tig put his hands in his pockets and looked down at [Name]. Clay stood there with one hand on the top of the table while he leaned against it.

"What's on your mind?"


	13. Peace Offering

So much shit had hit the fan after Donna's death. Piney had went after the Niners thinking he was going to take revenge for Donna's death and almost cost the club a war. She knew things were only going to get worse after this happened, but she had no idea as to how much worse.

At least Bobby was getting out of prison tonight and everyone had planed on having a big party for him. Gemma had warned [Name] that the crow-eaters tended to come to these parties so she shouldn't be surprised if she seen tits everywhere.

Of course - everybody had yet to learn about [Name]'s side secret.

The days seem to drag on as it was just her and Juice where in the garage. They only had one car and after that was finished they really had nothing to do but about an hour left of work. So they decided to dick around and play about in the garage.

They decided to race on the chairs that have wheels from one end of the garage to the other. The thinking that they were both alone they were laughing at the top of their lungs as they bolted across the cement floor. However they were most certainly not alone.

" ** _What in the hell are you two idiots doing!?_** "

Clay's voice boomed through the work area which caused [Name] and Juice both to jump and both crash into something random in the garage.

As they were getting themselves they heard laughter and looked over to where Clay, Tig, Chibs, and Jax was all standing and laughing their asses off at them.

"Jesus Christ! Wut are ya' doin'?!"

"Yeah! Ya look like a couple of baboons!"

Jaxs added to Chibs question. Tig on the other hand leaned up against the car Juice and her had finished working on and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her through his shades. He had that smirk on his face.

Juice and [Name] were quick to their feet as they looked at one another almost embarrassed that they were caught racing across the floor.

"Come on you two."

Clay said with a wave of his hand, motioning for both of them to get over to the circle. They came over and stood waiting for Clay to say something, but he only looked at the two of them before shaking his head.

"We're having Bobby's get out a jail party tonight as you both know." Clay stated. "[Name], you should know by now what goes down at these types of events."

All eyes fell on her and she felt as if she was being put on the spot. She did a quick once over looking at everyone and gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Croweaters come to eat their crows - yeah, I know?"

Jaxs couldn't help but smirk at how bluntly she put it. Chibs, she couldn't tell what he was thinking as he looked at her. Tig was looking at her with his arms crossed over his shoulders and a smirk on his face. Juice seemed - well, Juice, embarrassed as always. And Clay just nodded.

"Gemma won't like it if you go dressing up as one of them. You know she'll fight off the brothers with a stick if she has to."

[Name] rolled her eyes, recalling what happened back at the last party that happened.

"I don't dress like a slut. I don't even think I own a pair of shorts to be completely honest with you, Uncle Clay."

"That's good, dress down as much as possible tonight. I don't wanna have to break anybody's nose."

Clay said with wink causing [Name] to chuckle. The rest of the conversation was basic; Bobby was getting out and they had to set up for the party. Juice and [Name] were to close up shop and help out with that so that's what they had done.

"So, don't even own a pair of shorts?"

Tig's question startled her as she walked out of the door of the Teller-Morrow garage. He was there leaning up against his bike that was parked out front. She gave him a small smile as she walked up next to him her her hands on her hips. Her work shirt was open, revealing her white undershirt that was covered in anything and everything that could be picked up while working on cars.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with it?"

Tig's smirk only grew as he shrugged his shoulder. The two of them unaware that they were being watched from a distance. Over by the club house Chibs was sitting over on one of the table smoking. He had been asked by Gemma to wait on [Name] and let her know that the old woman was looking for her.

But, when he caught site of the two of them talking, Tig and [Name], Chibs felt himself staring and wondering what they were talking about when he seen those smiles they gave each other.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone woman doesn't own a pair of shorts."

[Name] rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tig was a fun guy to talk to there was never a dull moment with his type of humor.

"Well, believe it. I don't like showing off skin."

"Oh? Well that's no fun. With legs like yours, you should be flaunting 'em _sweetheart_."

[Name] snickered, knowing by now that Tig was a natural flirt - but he was friendly and meant well. She looked down a the bike he was leaning up against. Her eyes traveled across the slick black body and a smile came to her lips. Tig noticed this and raised a brow.

"2006 Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob?"

She asked, Tig felt his own smile becoming bigger.

"Air cooled, V-twin, 4-stoke engine with 1450 cc engine displacement."

He added, watching as she hovered her hand over one of the handles before her eyes locked with his.

"May I?"

She asked. It surprised him. Most women would just up and touch his bike without question, but he guessed she wasn't like most women. His smile only grew when an idea came to his mind and he stood up from his bike and motioned toward the seat.

Her eyes grew wide.

"You're shittin' me? Seriously?"

"Course doll."

He said with a shake of his head. He didn't think her smile could get any larger than what it already had been - but it had.

Chibs's eyes grew wide as he stood up from his seat and watched from across the parking lot as Tig allowed [Name] to sit down on his bike.

" _Wut in the bloody 'ell is he doin'?_ "

The Scotsman whispered to himself before tossing his smoke to the ground and quickly making his way over to the two of them before Clay could catch them.

 _ **Later That Night**_

The party was in full swing. Bobby had been released from jail and everyone seemed to be having a good time. [Name] had been chatting it up with Juice a moment ago prior to Bobby being dropped off at the front doors of the Club thanks to ATF.

[Name] made sure to stay as invisible as possible, not wanting to draw attention to herself. It was a wish of Clay and the others that she stayed off the radar as much as possible.

She had managed to do so thus far. She had been here a total of a little over four months now and everything was going good. She had managed to bond with the boys a lot more than she ever thought she would end up doing.

But that was something she was extremely happy about. They took her under their wing and helped her out when she needed it. They taught her a great deal about cars and how to fix them on the small things she didn't know how to do.

They had made her part of their family and she couldn't help but smile at that fact.

She glanced around as she walked across the parking lot as she was headed back inside for another beer.

It seemed like everyone was having a great time.

Everyone except for the neo-nazis that suddenly showed up at the Clubs doorstep.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

[Name] turned around at the sound of the voice and came face to face with a skin head that had a tattoo on his neck. She looked at him with a confused expression and he just smiled.

"How are you tonight?"

He asked, sounding polite as possible. She looked at him with a brow raised, who the hell was this guy and why was he here? It was then she noticed that a man in a suit was climbing out of the car that had pulled up behind him. She blinked as she looked back to the man who had asked her the question.

Unknowingly to her Clay and the rest of the boy's were watching as a man in a suit walked up to her about ready to join her in conversation.

" _Ah shite_ , this ain't good."

Chibs spoke up as Tig moved swiftly past everyone. Clay's eyes followed his right hand man knowing that Tig knew what to do.

"Hello there! Lovely evening isn't it Miss. Morrow?"

The man in the suit asked, catching [Name] off guard as to how he knew her name. She didn't know him, but she was smart enough to know that he he knew her - he was trouble.

"Name's Ron Tully, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He said, holding out his hand thinking she was going to take it in return. She just looked up at him, unsure of what to do. She didn't like this man or the way he was looking at her, something about him gave her a serious stomach turning feeling.

" _Baby!_ "

Tig's voice barked, causing her to start to turn around just in time for an arm to quickly find its way around her shoulder as he pulled her into the side of his chest and slightly away from the men.

" _Baby_." He almost cooed in her ear, "Are these guys bothering you?"

She looked up at Tig; she was at a loss for words. She wasn't use to being treated this way by anybody even if it was for a protective cover-up, which she guessed it was when she noticed the look on Clay and the other boy's faces when they approached.

"Now, now, we mean no harm here."

The man in the suit said as he went to pull out something from his suit. Faster than [Name] could blink and Tig had his gun pulled and stuffed into the man's face.

Chibs took this moment to grab [Name] and bring her back toward him, allowing Tig to do his guard dog thing.

Her ears were ringing. But they were not ringing with fear, but rather the excitement that surrounded her. It had been a long while since she had been in anything even close like this and she had forgotten the feeling it brought to her.

She could feel Chibs's tight hold on her arms as he stood there holding her to his chest. She knew she was safe around the brothers, butt would she always be the safe? She started to wonder if she looked at these men. And in the back of her mind she asked the question that she often found herself asking when she was down south.

 _How long before she would have to start protecting them?_

The man ended up talking about a peace offering and asked Clay to stop selling guns to the "colors and browns" and handed Clay a box of cigars informing him that he was setting up a cigar shop and that he should come check it out once he was set up.

Knowing that he had overstayed his welcome he went to leave, but before he left he looked at [Name] one last time and gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"You know I have a daughter about your age. You should come by as well sometime, perhaps you two would enjoy each others company?"

[Name] couldn't help but crack a smile and snort as she allowed her eyes to narrow. She took a step forward, but that was as far as Chibs would allow her to go.

"Last I checked, Hitler hated gays and those that associated with other races."

The look on everyone's face was enough to bring a sick and twisted smile to her lips. Ron Tully said no more as he and his men left. Once they were gone Chibs released her and everyone, including Clay turned to look at her.

" _You're_ _ **gay**_ **?!** "

Jax almost yelled. [Name] couldn't help but give a distorted type of laugh as she shook her head.

" _No, no, no!_ "

She said between laughter, watching as some of the guys eased up a bit which only lead her to smile.

"But, who doesn't love pussy?"

She bluntly stated.

" _Holy mother o' Mary!_ "

Chibs groaned out, not knowing if she was joking this time or not.

"Are you - _are you serious_?"

Tig asked bending slightly while pointing at her. She looked up at him with a knowing smirk that only caused him to covered his faced with his hand.

"What? I'll ask again, who doesn't love pussy!?"

She shouted, causing Clay to cuss under his breath along the lines of not needing to know that. Jaxs to just laugh and give her a weirded out look. Juice was looking embarrassed. Tig was looking confused or slightly turned on it was hard to tell which. And Chibs was looking well shocked.

Needless to say - it was time for everybody to get drunk.

The next morning was complete hell. [Name] woke up on the bar counter with a pounding headache.

" _Fuuuuuuck..._ "

She groaned. Her head felt like it was split in two as she went attempting to move only to find that she was trapped underneath someone.

But that was the least of her worries.

When she opened her eyes and looked to her right there was Tig passed out drunker than a damn skunk.

She blinked once, twice, three times before looking up and seeing a Croweaters legs on either side of their heads.

 _Well shit._

"Tig."

She whispered, causing the man's to stir slightly.

"Tigger. Wake up."

She said again this time nudging him slightly causing him to crack open an eye. It took him a moment before he realized their position and looked at the legs of the croweater.

"Holy shit... did we both - "

"I believe we ate off the same plate."

She informed him. Tig sighed deeply, not really knowing what to do. He had never been in this type of placement prior - and most certainly never with Clay's niece.

Oh shit, she was Clay's niece.

His mind was suddenly scrambling in a panic to try to remember last night the best he could. Had the done anything? Had he done anything that would get him killed if Clay found out? When he couldn't recall anything he turned to look at her just in time to watch her take her arm and shove the croweater off the both of them.

The woman yelped as she hit the floor right next to Juice - startling the poor boy awake.

Next thing that happened shocked Tig as [Name] looked down at the croweater before flipping her legs over Tig's waist and laying her body down over top his.

Her head resting over the top of his shoulder off to the side slightly.

"[Name], what are ya doin?"

"It's too damn early to be up. Go back to sleep, Tig."

He didn't know how he was suppose to argue with her about it. He also didn't know how he was suppose to explain the pain in his pants if she asked about it, but she didn't seem to notice - which was impossible - or she just didn't care, because before he knew it she was asleep once again back on his chest.

He sighed softly before running a hand over his face as he draped his other arm around her lower back.

What the fuck was happening?


	14. After Party

[Name] felt horrid after hearing what happened to Gemma. She had been in a car crash going home from the party last night while [Name] was apparently sharing a croweater with Tig.

Gemma turned out to be alright, but it still scared the shit outta [Name].

She had went up to the hospital to see her, but Gemma refused any visitors. She had went up there with the boys and when they were all refused to see her she plopped down in a chair and sighed deeply.

"She'll be okay, Doc."

Juice said with a hopeful smile as he sat down next to her. [Name] shook her head, Juice had no idea just how bad she was feeling right now. She had partied and carried on while Gemma had been up in the hospital and it made her feel like shit.

"I know Juicy." she sighed again, "It's just scary. She could have died."

Bobby walked over still hung over as ever as he sat down in the chair across from her and Juice. He groaned as he ran his hand over his face and looked at the two of them before he turned to her.

"Gemma's too damn stubborn to go out that way, we all know that for a fact."

This brought a smile to her face as she couldn't help but snort and then chuckle.

"Sometimes I think that she's indestructible - and then it's moments like this that make me realize she's human just like the rest of us."

Chibs was leaning up against the wall next to [Name] as he was standing there with his arms crossed and watched her closely.

"Aye, that woman's stronger than most."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tigs sighed deeply as he walked past [Name] and sat down in the open seat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder and giving it a good and uplifting smack of support.

"You're a lot like Gemma you know. Like, Queen and Princess the two of you."

This caused her to laugh and shake her head. A large smile came to her lips that she couldn't help but allow to linger there as she looked over at Tig, who was smiling back at her.

"Thanks Tig, glad to know I've got insight of what I'll be looking like here in thirty years from now when I'm in my fifties."

Tig shook his head as his grin widened.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for doll."

The crew didn't stay in the waiting room much longer after that. Jax had gotten a call about the Cara Cara - which was apparently their porn business partner, that something had went down and they were needed there.

Tig took [Name] back to the Club on the back of his bike since she was too distraught to ride her own here. When they had gotten back Tig gave her a pat on the shoulder and reminded her that everything was going to be okay before he dissappeared somewhere looking for Clay more than likely.

[Name] sighed as she put her hands in her pockets and carried herself into the club house where she seen Half-Sac sitting at the bar. She walked over to him and asked him if he wanted to play a round of pool.

He agreed.

About an hour or so passed while [Name] and Half-Sac were currently in the middle of playing pool. He had been explained to by [Name] where some of the rest of the guys were, she told him it was something about porn stars getting threatened or some shit. [Name] only really heard what Jax had said prior to leaving the hospital.

Speaking of which - Jaxs walked inside looking more pisser than usual.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

She asked jokingly, watching as Opei, Bobby, and Chibs all followed him inside. Jaxs gave her a look that could kill as she stood there with her que in hand leaning up against the table.

The boys watched from behind Jax as he walked over to her using that walk that he had since he was about fourteen. He got right up into her face and seemed extremely pissed off.

"There a reason you're looking at me like that?"

She asked, not enjoying the stink eye he gave her. It only caused it to increase, almost looking like he was going to hit her. She narrowed her eyes, he knew better than to raise a hand toward her. She wouldn't let that shit sit if it happened.

She looked at the boys behind him as if looking for some type of answer that they might give her but they all seemed on edge, then she looked back at Jax.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way, understand me."

It's wasn't a question. But whatever had Jax pissed off really had him going for a fight.

She ran her tongue over her teeth as she narrowed her eyes and took a step forward to where they barely touched chests.

"Alright," She said slamming the que stick down on the table causing the nose to echo through the room. "You wanna go? We'll go Jackson."

And before she knew what was happening Jax had her by the collar of the shirt and had her pinned down to the back of the pool table.

The men shouted and rushed forward to help pull Jax off her, but came to a startling conclusion that she didn't need their help when they seen Jax's feet swing up from underneath him and he fell to the floor.

They all watched as she rolled off the table backwards, though she hurt her back doing so she was free of Jax's grip. He was quick onto his feet - but not quick enough to avoid being seen on the ground by Clay and Tig who both walked in through the door.

Clay paused in the middle of the room. I didn't take a genius to put two and two together - his kids had been fighting.

" _Jax meeting_."

Clay said, glancing over to [Name] and seeing the seething look she gave Jax. Jax just rolled his head before he kicked the side of the pool table and walked inside the Chapel.

This left Clay and the others outside with [Name]. He looked at her as he gave her a knowing look for her to tell him what had happened. She shook her head.

"Came in pissed. Asked him who pissed in his cheerios. Before I knew it our anger got the better of us."

Clay nodded, knowing that the two were going to go at it sooner or later with her being back here. Although what it was about Clay had no idea, but he was going to make sure he was going to find out from Jax just what the hell had happened.

"Right. Everyone Chapel, now. [Name], go walk it off."

Clay knew from the look in her eyes that she still wasn't calm and that some fresh air around the compound could end up doing her some good. She sighed but gave a nod as she walked around the pool table and past Chibs, who stopped her before she could finish leaving as he grabbed her arm.

"I wanna talk w'th you after this meetin'. Be at the back of the tables outside."

[Name] nodded slowly before Chibs let her go and was the last one to vanish behind the double doors to the room.

She hadn't waited but maybe forty-five minutes to an hour or so and she watched as the boys started walking out the door into the cool and crisp night air.

She had been where Chibs had asked her to be sitting on the table in the very back that was now deeply cast in shadow apart from all the others. She figured he had chosen this one because whatever he had to say he didn't want anyone else to hear.

She was sitting on the top part of the table with her legs spread open and her feet resting on the bench. Her jeans today had been extremely hot to wear today, but as she had told Tig the other day she did not own shorts.

Just as her mind began to wander out walked Chibs and he made a bee-line toward her. He moved slowly, so he didn't seem upset with her, but he did seem slightly troubled about something.

"Mind tellin' me wut you think yer doin'?"

He asked confusing her greatly as she straightened her slouched position and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Waiting for you?"

He shook his head and scoffed. Before she knew what was happening he had placed both hands on either side of her on the top of the table and was leaning over closer to her, causing her to lean back slightly.

"Juice tol' me he woke up ta' you pushin' some croweater off the counter 'n then climbin' up onto Tig."

She frowned. She vaguely remembered doing that apart from hearing Tig's voice wake her up this morning.

"What does it matter?"

She asked, wondering if there was actually a point to all of this or if he was just trying to dig at her. Chibs's eyes narrowed as he moved in closer only this time she didn't lean back any further.

"You dun't think there was a reason for Jackie boy being pissed off at you earlier t'night?"

"What I do on my time is my business, nobody else."

She said bluntly, growing tired of this conversation with the Scott. Chibs jaw set in place, he wasn't too happy with how she was dealing with this talk and he sighed deeply through his nose.

"Ya know, [Name]. When ye' become involved in the Club, it becomes the VP's business."

"I'm not _"involved"_ in the Club - do you see a _patch on my back_?"

Chibs shook his head slowly as he scrunched up his face and raised a finger to her face.

"Dun't you start takin' sass wi't me, lass! I have you over my knee fast'a than you could blink!"

She closed her mouth, knowing that his threat wasn't just going to be an over the knee type of deal. She knew when to keep quiet because she had been at her ropes end, too bad she didn't know when to stop prior to getting there.

"I'm sorry, but nothing happened - from what I can recall. I shared a croweater - I think, but we never touched each other - I'm pretty sure."

Her voice was low but hard as her eyes never left Chibs's. He kept looking into her eyes for any type of lie that might have been there but apparently didn't find anything. He nodded shortly afterward and pulled away.

"I'ght, lass. I'll let Jackie boy know nothin' happened that he has ta' worry bout. But dun't let it happen again."

Chibs said as he went to turn away. She watched him leave. She studied him as he walked away. He had a long stride and his shoulders were straight and his back tall.

She found herself biting her lower lip as she watched him leave and her eyes travel down that surprisingly toned back down to a very nicely sculpted butt.

She shook her head and looked away wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

 _ **The Following Day**_

"You ass!"

She shouted as she punched Juice in the shoulder in the middle of the shop. He flinched and grabbed his arm with his free hand, looking to her as if she was crazy and what the hell her problem was.

She had just walked in for work and had spotted him working on a car that had been brought in a few days ago. She felt her blood boil as she approached him and her fists balled at her side, she took a swing at him before she knew what she was doing.

"You told Jax about what you saw yesterday with Tig and me!?"

Her voice was above a whisper now, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself and Juice then what was necessary. Trying to keep away from the confused and wandering eyes that were already looking at the two f them curiously in the shop.

Juice just looked at her wide-eyed before he to look around the shop and noticed the looks they recived and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the side by the wall so that they could talk in private.

"Look! Jax asked me how the party went and it slipped!"

She punched him again.

" _Oww!_ "

"Shit like that doesn't just _slip_ Juice! What the hell did you tell Jax anyway?"

"Well, maybe if you stop hitting me I'll tell you!"

She punched him a third time and then a fourth and a fifth for good measure.

He stood there rubbing his whole arm as he flinched with every blow she gave him and looking at her sulking as he stood there with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe that she had just beat the crap out of him over information.

And damn did she have a mean punch.

"No. You'll tell me or I'll beat you some more!"

"Are you _sure_ you're not related to Happy instead of Clay?"

" _Juuuice_."

She gave a warning tone as she tilted her head glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. She meant business and she surely showed him that. He slightly backed away still holding on to his arm.

"Alright! Alright! Damn! I told Jax that I woke up to to you pushing a croweater off the counter and then climbing up and snuggling into Tig."

"Jesus Christ Juice! _Snuggling_!?"

Juice just looked at her wide-eyed as if knowing he had done something wrong. He had told the truth when he inform Jax about what he had seen, he was just at a bad angle to see what had actually happened.

In truth there was no snuggling involved. It was hardly a head lay on to his chest as she dozed off back into a drunk and sleep. She hardly remembered the damn thing after all so how was she supposed to even remember snuggling into somebody that she didn't even do.

"Wait - is that why Jax was so pissed with you yesterday?"

"What do you think!?"

"Aye jeeze I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you into trouble!"

"Well, you did - Chibs came out and spoke to me told me to change my attitude or he'd put me over his knee."

She explained with a sigh with her arms over her chest and looking down at her feet. It took us a moment to figure out what she had meant with her words and then when it dawned on him his mouth dropped and he looked at her.

"Holy shit. Jesus. I'm so sorry [Name]."

She waved him off, how was he supposed to know that what he told Jax I was going to get her into so much trouble with Chibs. It wasn't as if he actually knew what was going to happen when he opened up his mouth.

"It's whatever. It's past, what's done is done. Just be more careful from now on when you go telling people shit. Jax and I about knocked each other out."

"No shit?"

"Yes shit."

She said what's a small smile upon her lips. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a pat on the arm that she continuously beat for information. He gave her a slight smirk, knowing that the woman in front of him had balls, but he just didn't know how big those balls were.

Fighting against Jax meant something around here. He was VP and she wasn't even in the Club. That spoke volumes that would move through the Club like wild fire if they weren't careful.

She snorted and rolled her eyes at his smirk before turning on her heels and walking away back to the car that she was currently working on before she came up to Juice and beat him for information.

The day went on slowly and by the end of it all [Name] found herself more exhausted than ever before.

It wasn't really that late, but she was tired and just wanted to relax for a minute. So when she ended up dragging herself across the parking lot and walked into the clubhouse she expected it to be empty because she figured all the guys were either somewhere else or just not there.

So walking in on Tig surrounded by two other girls as they sat on the table off to her left hand side that was surrounded by the furniture was a surprise to her.

When she walked in and the door shut loudly it caused Tig to jump and turn to where his eyes grew rather large as he hadn't expected her to walk in on what was going on.

"Well, _hi?_ "

She said placing her hand on her hip and shifting to one side of her leg watching as the one woman in front of him rub up and down his legs extremely close to his crotch and the one in the back rubbed up and down on his back and sometimes on his butt.

" _Heeey_."

It was a rather awkward greeting he gave her as the blonde and the brunette continued working as if her presence was not a bother. She raised eyebrows as he continued to look at her like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do in the situation.

He noticed that she had her mechanics shirt open and the white undershirt that was stained with grease and grime showed. However the sweat that she had accumulated for today made it sticky to her body due to the California weather, meaning that it was rather see through.

"Getting a massage?"

She asked. Tig looked from the blond croweater that sat in front of him, the croweater gave him a tempting shy smile, then back over to [Name], who was still standing there with a questionable gaze.

"Uh, yeeeah... yeah I - I guess so?"

"Ah good!"

She said as she walked over to the chair that was directly in front of Tig and sat down in it. The blonde glanced over her shoulder for a moment to look at [Name], who had just taken a seat behind her.

"Aye blondie, rub my back for me will ya? It's killing me."

Tig watched as [Name] stripped off her work shirt and her undershirt which left her in the white bra that she had work done today. Tig found himself holding his breath as roamed up and down her skin.

He knew he shouldn't allow his eyes to wander, but his mind was screaming on what the hell she was doing stripping down in front of him like that. Was she trying to get him killed with Clay? He felt himself growing hard so he slowly and carefully slid a hand to cover the bulge in his pants prior to [Name] turning around and accidentally seeing it.

"Yeah, go rub her..."

He told the blonde. She complied and she turned around and got up and left him to move over to [Name], he then got up from the chair and moved over to where she had been sitting prior right in front of Tig.

Sitting down close to Tig she leaned over slightly and her breast pushed out almost right in front of his face. He couldn't help but look down at them because they were right there.

"So - "

Her voice startled him causing his eyes to shoot back up to her face. He seen the blond was rubbing her back now and she had a smirk upon her lips. She had caught him staring at her, but she couldn't blame him after all he was only human. She parted her lips to speak and her voice held a playful ring to it.

"How was your day, _sweetheart_?"


	15. Is There A Problem

The lock down for [Name] had been lifted after Bobby was released from prison. Even though Piney had stirred up shit with the Niners it seemed as if the Niners and the Mayans weren't really a threat right now to her.

Nobody really knew who she was and Clay and the rest of the guys had made sure to keep her under wraps. She was still told to be extremely careful, because there was a storm coming, but she was no longer a prisoner in her own home.

That being said, she was on some back road right now going about eighty-eight miles an hour. The wind whipping past her as she road down the straight shot of road. A big bright smile on her face as she sped down the open road on her father's bike.

The engine roaring along with the wind as a rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins. She laughed and yelled every so often and even stood up on her bike, it had been far too long.

She missed rides like this after she had been locked up. She missed being able to fly down the road and having it feel like she was actually flying herself. Riding the steel horse she picked up speed as she felt the need to do a wheely, but she wasn't that stupid.

Suddenly and from out of no where as she was headed on her way back into town there were red and blue lights in her mirror. She looked behind her quickly and cussed probably a thousand times over before she slowed way down and pulled off to the side of the road up next to the store fronts that were lined in the town.

She had just entered Charming going at least ninety miles an hour - she was screwed.

She turned the bike off and pulled her gloves and helmet off just as the officer walked up beside her. When she placed the helmet over her handles and pulled her sunglasses up onto her head to look at him, he just started at her.

She blinked, waiting for him to say something but he said nothing as he looked at her.

"Is there a problem officer?"

She asked, knowing already what the problem was, but she figured it was the best way to start up the conversation.

"You're a woman."

She looked at him dumbfounded before she broke out laughing drawing the attention of some of the townspeople that were walking by she looked back up at him and noticed that he seemed shocked himself with what he had said.

"I didn't know it was a problem to be a woman, officer?"

He frowned deeply as he rested his hands on his belt and shifted his weight to one of his legs as he shook his head almost apologetically.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be a woman when I pulled you over. I was expecting a son without his kutt."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, officer."

"Hale. Officer Hale."

He informed her. She nodded slowly with an open mouth grin as her eyes shifted from her bike then back up to Hale, who was still staring at her intently.

"Can I ask you who you are and what you think you're doing entering my town going almost four times the speed limit?"

"Ah, [Name] Morrow. And sorry about that Officer Hale, I got so caught up in riding that I didn't notice my speed till you pulled me over."

Hale just looked at her even more confused than before as his hands shifted from his belt to his hips and then across his chest.

"You're kidding me? Morrow? As in Clay Morrow?"

"Aye, sounds like you know my Uncle pretty well?"

"I wouldn't say knowing him well as such a good thing."

Hale scoffed, not expecting his day to turn out with him pulling over the niece of Clay Morrow, leader of the Sons of Anarchy here in Charming.

"How old are you?"

He asked, the questions just seemed to continue coming forth now.

"Twenty-three. What about yourself?"

"Don't change the subject."

Man this guy was a hard ass after figuring out that she was related to Clay, what the hell was Clay doing to piss off the local cops?

"Sorry, Officer Hale, just trying to figure out where this is going. I'm sorry for speeding I really am, it won't happen again I promise. It's just been months since I was able to ride again and I got a little carried away."

Hale listened to her side of the story. Even though his jaw was set in place, he knew that charging Clay's niece was not going to sit well with Uncer. Wait, did Uncer even know that Clay's niece was in town? Hale wondered if this was something that went unnoticed.

"How long have you been in town?"

"Um, a little over four months?"

"Why am I just now seeing you then? What were you being held captive by Clay and his men?"

She couldn't help but laugh loudly at his question. His eyes widened as he watched her head fall back and she slapped her knee with her hand. Her giggling was something he never heard before it was loud, boasting, and rather humorous to hear. He did his best to keep a straight face but in the end he found himself smiling at her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You hit that nail dead on the head Officer Hale. My uncle didn't want me in any trouble when ATF was here. And then Donna got killed."

Hale listened to her talking and then it dawned on him, he had seen her prior to now. She had shown up on scene when Donna was shot. She had grabbed Opei and they cling to each other for a long, long while.

His brain started turning, knowing that Opei would have never clung to her like that unless he knew her fairly well and only being in town for four months - Donna dying only a week ago - didn't make sense.

"Well, I'm going to let you off with a verbal warning. Watch your speed next time you come into my town. And stay out of trouble, Miss. Morrow."

Hale stated as he gave her one more once over before he dropped his arms and turned to walk back to his car. Only when he heard her call out to him was it when he stopped and turned to look back at her.

"[Name]!"

She shouted out causing him to look at her in question.

"Just [Name], Officer Hale!"

At that she turned her bike over and it started with a roar. After giving it some gas she pulled off the side of the road and carried on down the rest of the way on with her day. Hale stood there for a moment watching as she drove away. It was then when he was getting ready to turn back around did he notice one of the skin heads standing outside of Ron Tully's shop and looking straight at him.

Hale blinked and kept his gaze with the man's a moment longer before he turned away and stepped back inside his car driving off on his way as well.

[Name] rolled her bike into the parking lot of the Cara Cara and parked it off to the side next to two other bikes that were here. She raised a brow and wondered why Juice and Chibs were both here, but didn't really think anything much else about it besides being Club business.

She left her helmet hang on the handlebar and removed her gloves as she walked inside. She looked around and seen half-naked women walking around; course it was a porn studio after all. But what she didn't expect to see was Juice and Chibs both sitting there watching a production taking place.

As [Name] walked closer she was unnoticed by both men who were busy watching some dude getting his ass smacked by a woman holding a shoe? She shook her head, whatever turned him on she guessed that was his business. Walking up to Chibs she seen he held a chip bag and reached over to snag a chip out of it - startling him which startled Juice.

"[Name]! What are yer doin' 'ere lass?!"

Chibs asked as she popped the chip into her mouth and took a seat in between the two men. Juice suddenly seemed extremely awkward and just looked between her and the porn shot that was taking place.

She chewed on the chip that was in her mouth for a moment before she looked over at Chibs and swallowed.

"I was bored, Uncle Clay said I could go out and play."

She said smiling as she reached into his bag for another chip and turned back to the show. Chibs's mouth just hung open as he watched the woman watching the porn while sitting between the two of them.

She hadn't bothered to tell them that she had just gotten pulled over prior by an Officer Hale thinking that would get her in trouble and sent back to the Club. Instead, she sat back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the women drop the shoe and picked up a bottle, shoving it right up into the guy's ass causing him to scream out in pain.

All three of them flinched, Chibs crushing the chip back slightly as he was holding onto it. After that the scene was over. [Name] shook her head, that was extremely horrible. But, Chibs and Juice apparently disagreed as Chibs stood up slowly and clapped his hands - along with Juice.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Chibs cheered causing [Name] to smirk in embarrassment, figure out that the Scott actually enjoyed watching that horrible scene.

The day rolled on as [Name] hung out around the Cara Cara with Chibs and Juice, watching as more filming took place. The two men watched sometimes for [Name]'s reaction to certain scenes after finding out that she watched porn as well.

Her face was natural for the most part accept for parts where she smiled, laughed, chuckled - but she never showed an actual _"turned on"_ expression which caused both men to wonder, was it even possible for her to get turned on by porn?

Once their shift was done, Chibs and Juice started to leave the Cara Cara - [Name] tagged along.

"I can't believe you actually sat there and watched that."

Juice said shaking his head as he climbed onto his bike. She followed as she got onto her bike as well and picked up her helmet.

"Why not? Because I'm a _giiiirl_?"

She mocked causing Juice to give her a mocking look as he shook her head. Chibs snickered at the two that fought like brother and sister. The three of them started their bikes and drove out of the parking lot and back to the Club. Upon pulling into the parking lot the three of them parked their bikes.

Clay was walking across the parking lot when Chibs had spoke up, greeting him. But apparently Clay was not in the greatest of moods as he didn't even spare any of them a glance and in a rude voice walked right past them saying,

"Get to work, shithead."

Before climbing onto his bike and driving off. The three of them took off their helmets and looked between each other before [Name] shrugged and looked at the both of them on her right hand side.

"Pretty sure he was talking to you."

Chibs turned slowly to look at her. His eyes were covered with his glasses but she could feel the glare he sent her way. Juice just smirked, knowing that she only said that because she was Clay's "baby girl" and more then likely wouldn't talk to her like that - plus Chibs made the mistake of speaking out as well.

When Tig's bike started up the three of them turned to look at him.

"Where are you goin'?"

Chibs asked as Tig put his helmet on his head. He looked at the three of them and gave his simple answer.

"To protect Clay."

He said before pulling out of the parking lot and following after him. [Name] shook her head and sighed, something was up with her Uncle and it must have not been good for him to be in that fowl of a mood. But, whatever it was it wasn't any of her concern - she knew better than to pry.

She spent the rest of the day loafing around the Club. She drank a little, played some pool, went back and took a nap but pretty much hung around the Club till it got darker outside. She had been alone accept for the occasional Half-Sac that came in every now and then but he was gone just as quick as he came.

Finally, she went outside to lay down on the pic-nick table that was outside. She sighed deeply and contemplated why she had to be born a woman. If she were a man, she could have been a prospect when she turned of age and had been patched in by now - hopefully.

It was no fair that the guys got to have all the fun and she was left there by herself. Wasn't she part of the family too? They made her feel like it during the day, but then when it was at night and times like this she was terribly lonely.


	16. All Hell Breaks Lose

Stepping outside the Club doors [Name] looked out and noticed that all the boys were around their bikes. She raised a brow and decided to walk toward them to see what was going on. On her way over Jax nodded to her and threw her a smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

She stopped in front of Opei's bike and nodded her head toward him with a small smile. He nodded back as he was messing with his helmet.

"I think I should be asking you guys that. What's going on?"

"It's a relay for charity."

Jax replied. [Name] smirked and looked back down the line of bikes that was set up then turned around back to Jax.

"Did figure you guys actually ran those."

Jax smirked, he knew she was a smart girl - she had been ever since she was little. He relaxed back on his bike and looked at her, she knew something was up he could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we're all about charity."

She ran her tongue across her lips and nodded her head looking off to the side before looking back at him.

"Charity for who?"

He knew it. He smirked and chuckled shaking his head. The look she gave him told him everything and there was no way he was going to play the rest of this off.

"I wanna ride with you guys."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Opei said speaking up before anybody else could. She looked at the man beside her and tilted her head sideways.

"It's not like it's my first ride, Op. I've done plenty down south."

"Aye, we no doubt ye' ha'e!"

Chibs spoke up, he too was sitting on his bike looking at her from behind his sunglasses. She turned toward him with her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth slightly agape.

"I have. Question is - what are you running for _charity_?"

"Who says we're running anything?"

Tig questioned. She rolled her eyes causing all four men to look at her. She had them now and they knew it. Suddenly a loud popping sound was heard from the garage as Bobby came riding out on his bike that made loud exploding sounds and sounded like death.

"Oh, Chitty-chitty bang-bang!"

Chibs joked as Bobby pulled up beside [Name] and parked there. Half-Sac was poking fun at Bobby as he climbed off his bike. Jax walked over to him while lighting a cigarette, leaving [Name]'s question hanging.

"Thought you put that old thing to sleep?"

"This beast hasn't even reached it's prime!"

Bobby said motioning toward the bike. [Name] crossed her arms and walked up to the bike to get a better look at it.

"Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot."

Opei said watching [Name] bending over and looking at the bike. Chibs and Tig were watching too, how could they not her butt was pointed straight at them. Tig took this moment to get off his bike and stand at the front of it, making it look like he was getting a better look at the bike too when in all facts his eyes were else where.

"Best bike for the longer rides. And I'd put it up against any of your pretty Dynas."

[Name] leaned back up from taking a look at the bike. It was true, it was rusted all to hell and didn't look all that pretty anymore. Shame, she would have looked beautiful in her prime.

"You hittin' up the gay redo on your too?"

The boys laughed at Jax's joke. [Name] turned to look at Bobby and realized he was making fun of Bobby's ass-less chaps. She just smirked and shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as well, listening to their conversation and joking.

Bobby took it with clean sport, that's what she enjoyed most about him, he was easy going and got along good with everyone. [Name] stepped off to the side for Bobby to mount his bike and when he turned it on it backfired extremely bad and smoke went everywhere.

[Name] stood in front of Chibs's bike grinning watching as Half-Sac was complaining about having to ride behind Bobby on the run. Chibs watched [Name] from behind his glasses and then looked over at Half-Sac.

"Shut up. You should be use to being sprayed in the face, Prospect. Especially by Bobby."

Chibs said, causing her to bite her lower lips so as to not laugh. Little did she know that Chibs's eyes were on her the whole time and not the Prospect. Half-Sac took a moment to glance at name and seen her expression. He felt something flare in him that made him want to impress her, he wanted to be witty so he did a motion toward his balls as he looked back at Chibs.

"Eat me, Chibs."

Chibs didn't even miss a beat as he replied.

"See, the thing is, I like a full scrote when I snack on someone."

He said making a kissing face toward the boy. [Name]'s eyes widened as she snickered quietly to herself. Her hand up against her lips as she tried to be as quiet as possible. Half-Sac leaned to the side as he looked at Chibs, knowing what the man was doing now.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Aye!"

"Okay, well, pretty soon you can have that."

Half-Sac said with a smirk on his face as his eyes flickered between [Name] and Chibs both.

"What are you gonna spontaneously sprout a nut?"

She asked, catching the guys off guard as she joined in the conversation, curious as to where this was headed. Tig's made a "bong" sound to her question which caused the guys to chuckle again.

Half-Sac looked away a little hurt.

"No."

"What, what, what, what?"

Tig asked, seemingly curious as to where this was going as well. Chibs looked between Tig and [Name] now, wondering why they found this conversation so interesting in the first place. Half-Sac explained and most of the guys seemed weirded out by the thought of a fake ball hanging there.

But she listened as the other guys poked fun at him, she noticed the look on his face - she had been in his shoes before with the type of joking he was getting. She watched as Tig made some weird mooing nose and started making a motion to where he acted like he was milking a cow - she lost it.

" _Tig, what the hell are you even doing?_ "

She asked, laughing so hard she was grabbing her side. Tig smiled and started walking toward her continuing to do it. She laughed harder as he made a weird face and had her backing up as she placed her hands up.

" _What the fuck does milking a cow have to do with balls!?_ "

She screamed as Tig wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into him. She was screaming and laughing all the while the other guys were still poking fun at Half-Sac and laughing while watching Tig picking on [Name].

Chibs watched as Tig started tickling [Name] around the stomach and she only laughed harder while jumping up and down against his chest to try to get him to let go of her.

" _What, what, come on it has everything to do with it!_ "

Tig called out as he continued his assault on her. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her chest and it started to become hard for her to breathe. She wrapped her hands around Tig's arms as her face changed from happy to an almost panicked look.

Chibs noticed this right away that something was off and she started shouting for Tig to stop. Tig thought she was still playing with him, so he kept on going, but it wasn't until she started coughing and gasping for air did everyone stop laughing.

Jax cursed and ran forward grabbing Tig and pushing him off her, causing him to stumble backward.

"Get the fuck off her, man!"

Jax shouted as [Name] fell to her knees. Jax hovered over her with his hand on her back and a worried look upon his face as she was gasping for air. Chibs jumped off his bike and came over to them while the rest of the guys watched in shock as she was gasping for air.

"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with 'er Jackie boy!"

Chibs nearly shouted, but he got his answer when [Name] placed her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out an inhaler and shook it before breathing in the medicine. She tilted her head back and took a deep breath, feeling the tightness still in her lungs so she put the end of the container back up to her lips and inhaled another puff.

It took a moment, but the tightness started going away. Jax was rubbing her back trying to help her breathing get back to normal. The guys stood around and watching, nobody know what was going on accept for a handful of people.

"She's got asthma?"

Bobby asked. He knew what the meds looked like due to his kids. He was just as shocked as everyone else to find out that someone like [Name] had something like asthma.

"Yeah, she's had it since she was a kid."

Jax said looking up at the other guys as he continued rubbing her back.

"I was a lot worse back then, but I'm better now. I only have to use it when I get overly - overly excited."

She explained as she nodded her head and looked over to a worried Jax. Tig was still standing behind them. It felt as if he whole body couldn't move from the shock. He caused Clay's niece pain, he caused her to not be able to breath - he felt like a piece of shit.

"H-Hey [Name]?"

Tig called out as Jax and Chibs both helped her to stand on her feet. Everyone looked at Tig and [Name] slowly turned around, still trying to calm her breathing. She looked over at him, he seemed extremely shocked by what had just happened. She felt bad, he looked so torn between emotions right now.

"Don't worry about it, Tig. You didn't know, hon."

She said with the smallest smile on her lips. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt conflicted as she had just informed him that it was okay - after the fact that he could have just killed her. She turned back to the others and took a deep breath.

"Just don't tell Uncle Clay I had an attack. He doesn't need to be anymore pissed off than he's been lately."

Everyone seemed to agree, Clay had seemed extremely off lately and the fact that Jax and Clay had been going at each others throats wasn't helping the whole situation. Although [Name] was oblivious to the Clay vs Jax deal, she still didn't want to piss him off or make him worry anymore than she had to do.

"Yer' gunna be okay now?"

Chibs asked, still slightly concerned as he looked down at her. She looked over at him and gave him the biggest and sweetest smile she could muster.

"I'll be fine - " she said but paused as she turned to face Jax, that once smile turning into a sly smirk. " _If_ I can ride with you guys today."

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

How she ended up riding along side Opei was a miracle. Jax had ended up arguing with Clay over allowing her to go with them to the point where Clay ended up getting pissed off and letting her come.

The whole point was to avoid pissing off Clay, but it seemed that Jax had no problem going right at it with him.

She was shocked to see the two fighting so bad over something. This was the first time she had seen the two fight and honestly it kind of scared her seeing Clay that angry.

They informed her that they needed to swing by a store first and pick up some things. She was made to wait out front, staying out of Club business as much as possible was their goal for her.

She waited for probably a good twenty minutes before she found herself growing curious and getting off her bike.

She walked up to the window of the store front and peeked inside. It seemed like a military/camping store of types from what she could tell.

However, [Name] couldn't see anyone in the front of the store at all which made her grow curious.

Frowning ever so slightly she turned her back to the window and sighed deeply, wondering what it was they were transporting and where to.

She stayed proped up against the window for a moment longer till she heard the door next to her open and Juice peeked his head out the door.

"You're wanted inside."

He informed her. She raised a brow, wondering what the hell was going on because she knew good and well that it was Club business and so she couldn't help but wonder. Pushing herself up off the side of the store she walked inside and followed Juice into the far back of the store.

It was dimly lit and there were crates upon crates of things. Once Juice and her got back into the back of the store they walked up to the circle of guys that were there Clay motioned for her to come forward.

"This is the lass?"

A man asked with an Irish tone. She looked at him with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets. Clay nodded, causing the man's eyes to dart from Clay to her.

"I've been told you're Clay's niece."

The man stated just as a younger boy came out from around the corner. He was carrying a smaller box and placed it on the table in front of them.

"I've also been told I can trust you, which is an odd thing."

"Why's that?"

She asked, noticing the Irish accent right off the bat. He glanced over to Chibs who stood behind her and then back to her.

"Because, I've never known so many Sons to back up a woman with their word and doing so - _pressuring_."

She looked from the man over to Clay, who looked down at her and gave her a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know your way around guns."

Clay said nonchalantly. She felt a shock of excitement go up her spine. They were going to transport guns! She bit her lower lip as she felt warmth pool in her belly.

A thought crossed her mind as to why Clay had brought her back here with the Club and now her questions were slowly starting to fill with answers. She was totally into guns. She loved them. They were a hobby of hers if she could ever say she had one.

She loved the feeling she got when she held on in her hands - the power it gave her. Her mother's brother had made sure to train her in all the different ways of different guns and taught her how to identify each one. She was by far no master when it came to guns, but she had learned enough to know what she was talking about when it came to the subject.

She looked back at the man that stood in front of them and then the box. He motioned his head toward the box. She took a step forward and took the lid off.

Her eyes widened as a large smile came to her lips while she peeked inside.

"SW1911 Pro Series."

She said picking up a shinning pistol and looking it over slowly. She brought her hands up to it and pulled it back, reading it to fire before holding it up slightly to look at it with the light.

"I see, they weren't lying when they said you knew your guns."

The man said, watching as she removed the clip before slapping it back up into the gun.

"She was one of the gun runners down south." Clay said speaking up.

"Really? What made you want to run guns?"

The man asked, watching her twirl it around in her hand as if she had done so before.

"Honestly - I love em, cause they really turn me on."

She said putting it back into the box. Everyone standing behind her and in front seemed shocked - Clay excluded. Clay knew about her love for guns and had guessed a long time ago after seeing the excitement they brought to her that it was probably the case.

Tig looked at her back, after hearing about her weird gun fetishist he couldn't help but wonder what other fetishist she had.

Chibs on the other hand was extremely surprised to hear her say something like that in front of so many people. She was blunt, but he already knew that.

Happy watched from the corner with Juice. Happy had a smirk upon his lips and Juice just seemed to not know what to do with this information, almost as if he were embarrassed.

The boys all also learned one other thing about her - she was starting to become more and more dangerous the more they learned about her.

The man gave a chuckle and looked over to Clay with a large grin before looking back over at her, he held out his hand.

"The name's Cameron Haye. This here be my son,Edmond."

Cameron said finally introducing himself. She took his hand and shook it before giving a small smile his way.

"[Name] Morrow. Pleasure."

She replied. Cameron released her hand and pulled back to look at Clay.

"So, how do you plan on transporting these?"

Clay gave a smirk before he placed a bedroll that he had brought inside with him out on the table and unrolled it. When it came undone it wasn't a normal bedroll, it was actually a blanket that had pockets for the guns.

"[Name], you can go back outside now."

Jax whispered into her ear. She whipped her head around and looked at him wide-eyed. Had they seriously only brought her inside to introduce her to the Haye family? She frowned deeply before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

And here she thought she could actually start helping out the Club in one form or another. Juice walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look at him. He nodded toward the door while Clay was explaining their plan to the men.

She gave a deep sigh before following Juice back through the store and back outside. Once they were there though, [Name] went off into the deep end.

"I don't get it!"

She spat angry that she wasn't able to stay inside and listen in with them. Juice gave her a small smile before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him from the side.

"They just worry about you. Nobody wants to see you get hurt, Doc."

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. She liked Juice, she really did, but it was times like these that she found him annoying. It wasn't as if he was doing anything bad, but she had never been shown comfort all her life growing up so when Juice was being nice and trying to show her that - she took it was a way of being babied which she hated.

She moved away from him and went over to her bike and leaned up against it.

"I'm just so tired of being treated like a kid all the damn time! I know how to take care of myself, I don't need you guys locking me up when shit hits the fan. I know how to fight hand to hand. I know how to shoot a gun. I can kick ass and take names here, but you guys don't think I can!"

Juice couldn't help but smile. She was so mad but he found it to be so adorable. She was so much younger than him, but she was the first woman he ever met that acted older than he did when it came down to it. She was mature for her age, and that's only one of the long list of things that he enjoyed about her.

"It's not that we don't think you can take care of yourself,"

Juice said, walking over to her with that smile still on his face. He stopped in front of her as she was leaning on the bike. He looked down at her with that smile which was turning rather shy now being so close to her. She looked up at him, still huffy as ever as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

He couldn't help but show a toothy grin - he couldn't stand it. The way her [e/c] eyes held that raging storm in them right now from underneath the thick eyelashes she had. The way her plump lips were pushed outward in a pouting manner, she was just too adorable.

"It's that we don't want it to come down to you having to take care of yourself. Look, I've been with the Club for a long time, it's become my home - my brothers. We carry each other that's one thing that I've learned. We don't allow each other to have this weight of having to do something on their own. We back each other up, we take care of each other."

[Name] listened closely to Juice's words feeling more at ease with each word that was spoken. Juice shifted on his one foot to his other as he licked his bottom lip before continuing after his short pause.

"I never once thought that I would find a family like them. They take care of each other so nobody is alone. We've all got someone who cares about us - but you, you've got the whole Club." Juice said shaking his head as his eyes glazed over with emotion, "There's not one person here who would let you get hurt. That's why we do what we do when you're around."

She sighed deeply. Juice's words hit her hard. She wasn't use to this type of family. Sure, down south with her father's crew they were always ready to accept her in whatever it was they were doing - but it was an all in for herself type of deal. There was nobody there to back her up if she needed it. She was only a woman to them and if she wanted to ride with them that was fine - but she had to be able to back herself up when the time called for it.

"I'm sorry Juice. I guess I'm just not use to being so protected by everyone. I've been on my own for far too long I guess."

She gave a shrug of her shoulders before letting them fall. She hadn't wanted to step on anyone's toes coming along on this run - she just wanted to feel apart of something again. This life was the only one she had ever known and it's all she would probably ever know. And to feel excluded from that had made her feel horrible at times. But thanks to Juice she was starting to come around and see what she meant.

She understood why Clay kept her occupied with the Teller-Morrow work he did and why Gemma was so hell bent on keeping her around the family so much. She knew that the brothers cared for her, but she still felt empty unless she was out in the mist of thing with them.

Perhaps one day she'll learn to be use to being protected by the Club instead of being out with them. But, until that day came she knew life would be a living hell for her restless spirit.

 _ **Back on The Road**_

At first when Tig had wrecked his bike thanks to Bobby's backfire [Name] had worried the most. She pulled her bike off to the side of the road and sprinted down the hillside and was the first one to Tig's side. She placed her hands around his neck, knowing that he shouldn't have been moving after a tumble like that and he could have had a spine injury.

"Tig, Tig are you okay?"

Tig looked up at her with a cocky and painful smirk on his lips.

"I'm much better now that you're here, doll."

He said. She rolled her eyes, wondering how this man could be joking at a time like this with his leg fucked up and busted from the tumble down the hill. Everyone else had ran down the hill and Chibs was by her side in a second.

"We need an ambulance."

She told him, looking into his bright eyes as he looked at Tig worried. He nodded, knowing that Tig needed to go to the hospital. The call was made and Tig was taken to the hospital. [Name] along with a few of the guys followed the ambulance there.

Everyone went to the hospital but only a few of the guys stayed. [Name] had followed Tig inside and walked along beside him.

"I am gonna shove that bike so far up your ass!"

Tig said with a threatening figure pointed toward Bobby prior to being pushed inside on the cot. [Name] sighed deeply, tensions were high between everyone right now it seemed. They parked Tig along a wall and [Name] stood there with him looking at his leg, she frowned deeply.

"Hey, I'll be fine doll."

Tig said, pushing back the pain and smiling for her. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile before placing her hand over top his, which he took and held.

"I know you will, you're too damn stubborn."

Tig couldn't help but smirk as he ran his thumb over her soft skin atop her hand. He had one arm behind his head as he looked up at her.

"But you know, I bet a kiss would make everything better."

He said playfully winking at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, how could he possibly be joking at a time like this? When it was found out that Tig's insurance was shit and they were going to have to transport him to another hospital [Name] became extremely pissed.

" _The man is laying in the middle of your fucking hallway with a busted leg and you're going to transport him because you won't take his God damn insurance!?_ "

[Name] shouted at the woman at the desk. The woman scowled, informing [Name] that there was nothing they could do, [Name] shook her head.

" _You're fucking dumb! Ever heard of the Emergency Medical Treatment and Active Labor Act? I'm pretty fucking sure you've got the equipment to sew him up and fix his leg!_ "

At this point, Bobby had to grab [Name] and drag her away from the desk and off over to the side where Tig was laying out on the stretcher.

"Damn, I think you're more upset over this than Tig!"

Half-Sac joked, causing a glare from both [Name] and Tig. Happy just snickered, haven't never seen the woman burst out into a fit of rage like that before - he found it funny. Nobody was happy, and Tig was even more confused about why [Name] was so pissed off in the first place. Bobby explained it to him, and he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Christ, common." Tig groaned before turning his head and shouting, "Stitch me up! Sons of bitches!"

[Name] patted the side of Tig's face trying to sooth him. She knew that if he were to stir up too much of a commotion he'd be arrested on top of needing a busted leg fixed. He groaned but leaned his head into her hand as she stood there and comforted him.

"Hey at least look on the bright side."

Bobby said, causing everyone to look at him confused, wondering where the hell his bright side was.

"At least you've got a cute nurse."

Bobby said motioning toward [Name]. She grinned and leaned on him playfully.

"Shut up, Bobby."

She rolled her eyes while the rest of the guys chuckled. Tig looked up at her while she wasn't looking. He knew that she was cute, hell everyone knew that, but it wasn't till now that it dawned on him that she really was taking care of him right now. He hadn't expected her to do this for him.

She had just raised hell with a nurse about his leg and their treatment - using some type of law thing against them to get them to hurry up with treatment. He wondered how she knew about all that stuff, but then he knew that she was just smart.

They waited a good twenty minutes at least before Tig was switched over to a wheelchair and was rolled out the back doors after being told that an ambulance would be there shortly to pick them up. Bobby was pushing Tig outside with Half-Sac on one side and [Name] on the other.

"Find out. Ask who ever is in there."

Bobby said motioning for Half-Sac to go see what the hell was going to happen afterward. The three of them walked up to the back of the ambulance that was waiting outside for Tig. Bobby put Tig in park as he walked around to go to the doors of the ambulance.

Tig raised his hand as he looked up at Bobby.

"Clay said it was your task to be my bitch."

"Yeah, he did."

Bobby agreed looking at Tig.

"Yeah. I got one request. You leave that piece of shit fat boy on the side of the road."

Tig stated in a very serious demeanor. Bobby held his hands out as if to defend himself.

"Dude, that is my - "

" _No._ "

As the two started to argue [Name] rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. We're they honestly gonna duke it out right now?

She understood that Tig was pissed off, but to fight over getting rid of the bike with Bobby right now was pretty pointless. A lot of stuff had happened that led up to this point, but the way Bobby spoke she knew he was not ready to part with his bike just yet.

"Dude that is my baby."

" _No._ It almost killed me!"

"It was the first bike I ever bought."

As the two of them argued there was a loud sound and suddenly a large blue van pulled up behind [Name] and caused the three of them to turn and look.

It all happened so fast she wasn't even sure about what had happened when suddenly three men jumped out from the van and had guns drawn.

Two men swooped around Tig and grabbed him as Half-Sac had come walking back and Bobby and him both were in a panic.

Suddenly and without warning [Name] was grabbed up too. She screamed and kicked as a man dragged her back toward the doors of the van.

Tig looked at her and screamed looking panicked as she was thrown into the back.

"[Name]! [Name]! Tig!"

Bobby screamed as Tig was pulled up into the van right after her. He was thrown back with her as the men climbed back in and shut door and they took off down the road.

[Name] clung to Tig, not knowing what the hell was going on right now but it couldn't have been good.

[Name] looked at all three men wide-eyed as they took off down the road. They all looked at her as she clung to Tig's kutt for dear life. So many things flashed through her head right now.

Who were they, why did they pick them up, and what in the hell was going to happen to them now?

 _ **In The Van**_

[Name] sat next to Tig quietly as they sat in the back of the van. The van was in park right now off on the side of some highway right now.

[Name]'s heart was racing all the while Tig seemed fairly calm as he sat there. He looked around from the men in the front seat to the guys in the back before he looked down at [Name]. He noticed how on edge she seemed right now and it pissed him off.

He didn't understand why they had taken her as well, but he was going to find out.

"Nobody's gonna tell me why I got scooped up? Nothing?"

Tig asked, looking around at the men from the front seat and in the back. Nobody said anything as he kept looking around. A man in the passenger seat turned around to look at the two of them. Tig shook his head.

"At least tell me why you got her too? She hasn't done anything."

Once again, nobody spoke. Tig shook his head, he couldn't believe this right now.

"No small talk?" he half chuckled, "No "Hundred bottles of beer on the wall" "Row, row, row your boat"?"

Everyone was silent.

"Wow," Tig said laying his head back up against the back of the wall of the van.

"Wow, okay."

He said pulling it forward again and giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll start."

"I'm guessing you played collage ball there, baldy."

Tig said, looking a the man in front of the passenger seat. [Name]'s eyes widened as she look up at Tig and wrapped her arm around his causing him to look down at her before he looked back up at the man.

"Offensive line. Too much of a pussy to make it to pro and too stupid to graduate."

He asked shaking his head. What in the hell was Tig doing right now? Was he trying to start up something that was going to get them both beaten the shit out of she had no idea.

"Shut your mouth, asshole."

The man in front of them leaned over giving Tig a glare.

"Oh, you are clearly in it because of your aggression issues."

"You heard what he said."

The black man beside them said making Tig turn to his right and look at him.

"And you're at least half a fag."

Tig said, looking the man down once. [Name] felt her heart stop. What in the actual fuck was Tig doing.

"You're probably in love with him," Tig said motioning his head toward the guy that had told him to shut up. "And this job - it's your way of staying close."

Tig said with a slight gay slur at the end. In the blink of an eye, the man that was sitting in front of Tig jumped forward and punched him square in the face, causing Tig's head to hit the back of the van. [Name] screamed out, causing the man in the front seat to look at the guy that just punched Tig.

"Knock it off! We don't collect if we bring them in beaten! It's Oregon."

"Oregon?"

[Name] asked baffled. She shook her head, figuring out that these guys must have been some type of bounty hunters.

"What the fuck happened in Oregon!?"

She asked, turning to look at Tig, who seemed just as confused as her.

"I've got nothing outstanding in Oregon."

"2001. Assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport."

The man said with a chuckle. Tig lowered his head and cursed under his breath. [Name] did a double take from Tig to the man in the front seat that was smiling his ass off right now.

"I thought that got squashed?"

He asked, looking back over to the man in the front seat.

"Nope. You skipped on a $40,000 bond. Sick bastard."

She looked over at Tig after the man was done talking. It honestly surprised her knowing that Tig had done something like that before - being in the back of a livestock transport fucking whatever animal they were transporting. She shook her head and lowered it to her knees.

"And what about me? Why am I here?"

She asked causing the man to look back at her, he frowned slightly.

"Mistaken identity."

She shook her head, baffled.

"So wait, what do you mean mistaken identity!?"

The man paused for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Thought you were someone else. You'll be released as soon as we get back to the station."

Her mouth dropped. So, she had been picked up all because of a mistaken identity and had been thrown into the back of a van with a bunch of bounty hunters - because they thought she was someone else.

She shook her head and leaned it back against the back of the van. Tig sighed, at least she wasn't in any real trouble. But, he had do something about himself right now - he had to buy time. So he smiled and looked at the man in front of him.

"You're dying to ask me aren't you? Go head." he said leaning forward.

He turned to look at the black man.

"I beat you've got half a stiffy don't you, Oprah?"

"Gag him!"

The man in the front seat said. The man sitting across from Tig pulled out some duck tape and stood up to place it on his lips. Tig placed his lips together in a thin line and leaned back to where the man had to lean forward - and that's when Tig headbutted the man in the face.

That's when the black man jumped up and took Tig to the ground in front of [Name] and started kicking him. She watched wide-eyed as the man Tig had headbutted got up and started kicking too.

She started seeing red.

"Hey break it up!"

The man in the front seat shouted, causing the men to stop and grab Tig and host him up. As Tig went to stand up, he leaned forward and tried to bite at the man's face that sat in the front seat. In response, the man punched him in the face sending Tig falling to his back while holding his face.

[Name] jumped up, she had enough. She reached up and with her teeth, latched onto the black man's neck and wouldn't let go as she screamed through her hold on him. He screamed out and stumbled around the van.

"Jesus Christ get them out of here!"

Both men in the back seat of the van grabbed hold of her and tried to pry her from the man she had her teeth currently sunk into. Tig's removed his hands for a moment to look up and witness just in time of them prying her off the man. Blood ran down her chin as she screamed and growled like an animal.

His eyes grew wide as they were both drug out of the back of the van and thrown onto the ground. [Name] rolled over beside Tig and leaned over him slightly as he looked around at the three men rather shocked.

"What are you - " he said trying not to laugh, "What are you hitting me for? I was cooperating."

"Shit."

The man from the front seat said with his hands on his hips.

Tigs just started laughing at the three of them. They were stupid. [Name] now understood why he had acted the way he had done. He was buying them time. They couldn't take Tig in looking battered and beaten. She understood now. He was a crazy son of a bitch -

But he was _smart_.

They were taken inside the motel where they had stopped. They couldn't take Tig in looking the way he did now so they had to wait for a while. They put Tig in the corner of the room by the bed, along with [Name].

Knowing that if they touched Tig again they would be in trouble even more. Now they had a bigger problem, [Name] had not only attacked one of the men - but she was a witness that would more than likely stand with Tig on him getting beaten for "no reason" as he had put it earlier.

Speaking of which, they were currently cleaning Tig up right now. He had duck tape around his mouth so he could stay quiet as he sat on the chair they had in the middle of the room by the bed.

She herself had a piece of duck tape across her mouth since she had taken a bite out of one of their men. They had been more than willing to let her go once they got to the station, but now she was in a bit more trouble after she had assaulted a man.

The two of them sat like that for a long while. She could feel the eyes of the men on her, probably wondering what in the hell someone like her was doing with someone like him - probably figuring them for a romantic partnership more than likely.

She sighed deeply watching out the window of the motel. Then, something caught her eye. She noticed a flat bed tow truck pull up into the parking lot and turned around. On the back she could see some people standing on it. Her eyes widened as she whipped her head from looking at Tig, who seemed to notice it too, and looked wide-eyed out the window.

Within a matter of moments, that window turned into a drive thru as the back end of the truck smashed through the wall and there was panic and screaming at Jax, Happy, Half-Sac and Chibs all rushed off the back with guns drawn.

" _ **Don't move!**_ "

Jax shouted, cocking his shot gun and pointing toward the men on the bed. Half-Sac and Happy jumped off the back of the truck and helped Tig up. Chibs jumped up and across the bed and grabbed [Name] and helped her back up onto the truck as he ripped off her tape.

" _ **Or I will blow yer balls off!**_ "

Chibs screamed taking a sideways glance at [Name] as he pulled her up onto the back of the truck and took the tape off her mouth. She watched him in awe as he held that gun out ready to shoot anyone who ever so much as twitched for a gun.

"Hey guys listen! I gotta tell you, it's been a lot of fun. Really gotta go, this is my ride."

Tig said as he grabbed his knife and placed it back in his holster.

"I'd really like to thank you for everything. I hope we can do this again sometime!"

[Name] had already reached the back of the bed when Chibs crawled his way backwards toward her. His gun was still drawn - hell, everybody's was - and aimed at the men inside the motel as the tow truck pulled away.

The guys were laughing and hollering as they all pulled out onto the road. Once they were far enough away Chibs put his gun up and turned around to look at [Name].

"You alright, Doc?"

Chibs asked. [Name] felt a grin come to her lips as she launched herself forward and threw her arms around the man. He seemed taken back at first, but returned the hug as she clung to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, she had never been so happy to see him in all her life.

She heard some of the guys behind her laugh, but she didn't care right now. All that mattered was that she was safe and it was all thanks to the brothers for coming after them.


End file.
